The Winged Secrets of Seto Kaiba
by shadow of eyes
Summary: Seto Kaiba and Mokubia run in two strange girls in Domino, being chase by what appear to be...wolf men! What's even stranger is that the two girls have wings... Their worlds are about to change forever as Seto Kaiba meets Maximum Ride! So hang on for the ride of your life! I own nothing, I wish I did though. (S.K./M.R.) PLEASE REVIEW! I want to hear from you guys! :D
1. My Kind of Bad Day

_Author's Note: I will only be switching between two charters points of view in this story, instead of the multiple points of view I usually do. It will go between Seto Kaiba and Yugi Motou._

Chapter 1: My Kind of Bad Day

SETO KAIBA

"Are you sure about this Seto?" Mokubia asked as we walked down the path.

I looked down at my little brother and said, "If Yugi is entering the Itex Charity Dueling Competition, so am I."

Mokubia looked shyly at me and said, "Yeah ok, but focus more on the charity part than the dueling."

I skoffed and looked to the path ahead of me.

Me, not focus on a duel. Yeah right.

Though this is a charity event, I'll have Kaiba Corp. donate some money to the foundation.

We continued walking when two girls ran into us and knocked us over.

I yelled and said, "Hey what the big idea?"

I looked at the two girls.

The oldest one looked my age with long blonde hair, bright blue eyes and brown windbreaker. She was about my height and was quite thin.

The younger girl was also a blonde who was a bit taller than Mokubia. She had bright blue eyes, and was holding a small teddy bear with wings and a halo.

The older girl turned around to see two guys in suits running toward us.

She looked at us with genuine fear and said, "Run!"

She jumped up and grabbed the small girls hand and ran away.

I jumped up after them, yelling, "Run from what?!"

Mokubia pulled my sleeve and said, "Seto..."

I turned to see the guys in suits had changed. The were now wolf like creatures growling at us.

"Seto do you..."

I nodded and said, "Yeah, I see them... "

"RUN!"

I grabbed Mokubia and make a b-line to wherever those two girls were going.

What the hell are those things?!

The creatures were fast on our trails as we ran.

We made a turn down an alley to see we found the two girls...

Who were trapped in a dead end and so were we.

I mumbled out, "Ah, hell."

We backed up into the alley as the creatures got closer.

One of them growled out, "Aim to capture. They want them alive."

The other wolf looked at the older girl and said, "Hello Max, ready for some payback?"

The eerie words sent shivers down my spine.

The blonde girls grabbed each one our shoulders.

The eldest girl smirked and said, "Sorry Ari we would play, but we got to fly."

The creatures lunged at us at lighting speed. I felt one's claw scrape my arm and pain rushed though my body.

I closed my eyes and prepared to be ripped to shreads. But, I wasn't being tore apart.

I felt a breeze running across my entire body.

Wait? A breeze, we're in a one dead end alley with two wolf guys coming at us.

Why the hell is there a breeze and why am I not dead yet?

I opened my eyes to see I was dangling thousands of feet in the air.

I yelled out, "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Relax, we saved you two from those dam erasers. Unless you afraid of heights, then you have a reason to be scared."

I looked up to see the eldest blonde girl who was carrying me though the thick layer of clouds above the city.

I turned my head to see Mokubia and the little girl drifting thought the clouds.

I muttered out, "How..."

Then we finally cross a patch of clear sky, I saw why they could fly.

The eldest girl had a set wings that were white on the bottom and brown on the top.

The little girl had pure white wings.

The little girl smiled and said, "Hey Max, let land over on that building."

The two flew over to the Kaiba Corp. Tower and landed on the rooftop.

Ironic really. They had no idea this was my building.

"I do too know this is your building Seto!" The little girl said.

I turned to her as she tucked in her wings to her back.

How did she know that? We just met.

The older girl walked up to the younger one and said, "Angel, don't do that unless, I say it's ok."

She nodded and said, "Sorry."

Mokubia and I continued to stare at the two winged girls who stood before us.

I finally muster up the courage to say something. "What the hell just happened?"

The older girl smirked and said, "Well we resured you butts from being an erasers lunch."

The little girl looked at me and said, "You should probably go inside Seto, and get you wrapped up. Your hurt pretty bad."

I looked down to my arm that had already gone num with pain. Looked at my coat seeing another big blood stain under my ribs.

I wobbled a bit and said, "I don't feel right..."

Mokubia looked at me and said, "Seto!"

My vision began to get hazy. I was losing a lot of blood.

The eldest girl put me on her shoulder and said, "Get the door! He need medical attention."

I looked up at her and past out.


	2. Max and Angel

**Chapter 2: Max and Angel**

**SETO KAIBA**

My head rolled as slowly regained conciseness.

Man, what a dream, wolf men, angel girls, a cut on my arm and ribs.

OW! I felt the singe of a liquid as it rolled over my arm.

I opened my eyes to see Mokubia and the two angel girls.

It wasn't a dream.

They had taken off my shirt and trench coat to get to my wound.

There was a huge layer of bandages wrapped around my ribs, mostly soaked in my blood.

The older girl was cleaning my arm had the little one held the bandages and the first aid kit.

Mokubia smiled and said, "Seto, your awake!"

I nodded and said, "Yeah, I'm up. Why the hell am I not in a hospital?"

The older girl smirked and said, "Well we aren't good with doctors, plus I know how this stuff works."

I tried sitting up only to be pushed back down by the older girl.

"You need to stay lying down for awhile. Your body needs to regain the blood it lost."

She grabbed the bandages and began wrapping my arm.

She smiled and said, " Your pretty lucky I know how to do this or you might have died. You will have two pretty nasty scars though."

I sighed and said, "Great, just another reason to keep my shirt on."

She gave a small laugh and said "You remind me of a friend of mine."

"I don't think we were formally introduced. I'm Max, Maximum Ride."

The little girl waved and said, "My name is Angel. It's nice to meet you two."

A girl with wings name Angel. Ironic much?

I nodded and said, "I'm Seto Kaiba and this is my little brother Mokubia. We own the company your in right now."

She tied the bandage off and said, "Well it's good to meet you two and you really own the building."

Mokubia jumped up and said, "It's not called Kaiba Corp. for nothing."

I sat up a litte bit and shook at the pain going through my body.

Max placed her hands on me and said, "Easy Tiger or you're going to pass out again."

I sighed and said, "There some Tyalnol in the top desk drawer. Can some one get me it?"

Mokubia ran over and pulled the bottle out.

He hand me a bottle of jucie and the bottle of medicine.

Angel tilted her head and said, "What's with the juice? Aren't you supose to drink water with medicine?"

Max gave a small laugh and said, "The jucie is to help him make more blood for his body."

She gave a small smiled and said, "Okay Max."

I opened the bottle, tossed two pills into my mouth, and quickly downed the glass of juice.

That feel a bit better, but still not great.

I looked up at the two girls and said, "Thank you for save me and my brother. But I do have some questions."

Max sighed and said, "I knew this was coming. Well lets take care of the obvious first."

She pulled out her set of wings.

Before I saw them above me, but now I see them in front of me they look abouslty beuatiful and strangly familiar.

"That's because they're hawk wings. Like the hawks out in Duelist Kingdom." Angel said.

I looked at Angel in shock. She knows about Duelist Kingdom?

Max looked at the girl and said, "Angel, what did I just tell you on the roof?"

Angel sighed and said, "Sorry Max."

Mokubia rasied an eyebrow and asked, "What did she do?"

Max sighed and said, "Angel here is a telepath."

I mutter out, "She...read my mind..."

Mokubia looked at Angel and said, "Really? What am I thinking of?"

Angel gave a smiled and said, "That you think that we look like angels, but you think that can't be true, because magical creatures don't exist."

Mokubia's jaw dropped and said, "That's...right. You can really read minds!"

Max nodded and said, "That's what happends to you if you get expermented on from the day you're born."

Me and Mokubia gave our full attention to the girls when Max said that.

Max sighed and said, "Me, Angel, and four other kids were raised in a labratory called The School."

"Before we were born they injected DNA, and chemicals into us. They made us 98% percent human and 2% percent bird. Thus the wings."

Mokubia looked up and said, "But that 2% percent did more too right?"

She nodded and said, " Well you would never guess it but Angel here is six years old and I'm fourteen."

Mokubia pointed at Angel and said, "But you look my age."

Angel smiled and said, "That's because they made us abnormally tall and thin. Our bones weight less and our metabolisms was kicked in high gear, meaning we need around 3500 caloires a day. Plus we have great hearing and eyesight with the exception of Iggy."

I rasied and eyebrow and asked, "Who's Iggy?"

Max pulled out a picture of her, Angel, and the four other people with wings.

She gave a sad smiled and said, "This is the flock. Iggy is the one with strawberry blonde hair, he blind thanks to a surgery they did at The School. The other is Fang with the black wings, Nudge with the mocha colored wings and Gasman who standing next to Angel."

She set the pictute down and said, "The School is a living hell. They locked us up in dog crates, zap us, proded at us, cut us open to see how we work..."

She seem to let out a small whimper and said ,"We were just kids..."

I saw the pain the her eyes as she talked.

"So we escaped. The Flock actually just got to Japan and New Domino, when we got attacked my Ari and the erasers, I don't know where they are at."

Mokubia looked at the picture and said, "You guys don't look related."

She nodded and said, "We were taken from our parents at birth. Angel and Gazzy are the only real siblings in the group. We decide we would be are own family because none of us really had one to begin with."

Sounds like me and Mokubia back at the orpange. I always told him were only need each other.

Mokubia looked up and asked, "What's an eraser?"

She pointed to my arm and said, "They're wolf human hybrids with one simple task, take us back to the school or kill us. They attacked us in the alley way."

She sighed and said, "They're called erasers because if one get's you, it will be like you never existed."

Mokubia shivered and said, "That's really creepy."

Max looked at her arm and said, "We should probably leave, before they find me."

I looked up at her and said, "They know were you are at?"

She sighed and showed a seires of scars running up and down her arm. "When I was little they put a chip in my arm and my nerves and blood vessles grew around it. I actally tried to take it out, almost killed myself in the prosess. So have to keep moving or they will find me or worse, find my family."

Max and Angel were walking to the door when Mokubia yelled, "Wait a minute!"

Mokubia jumped up and went to the computer desk. He began typing at a furiuos rate.

He gave a big smile and said, "Well now your chip signal is has been redirected to a old Kaiba Corp. base that's in the middle of the ocean. Thanks to a little hacking they won't be able to find you using that chip anymore.."

Max smiled and said, "Really! Yes!"

She looked up at Mokubia and and hugged him.

Mokubia gasped out, "Max...can't breathe..."

Max gave a shy smile and said, "Sorry, I'm stronger than I look."

She smiled and said, "Thank you two! You save our lives from that dam chip."

I slowly got off the couch. I wobbled a bit while standing up.

Max walked over, sat me back down, and said, "Hold it tough guy. You need to rest or you end up passed out again."

I sighed and said, "It's appearnt you two don't have a safe place to say while here."

Max and Angel nodded.

Max said sadly, "We kind of live in trees and alleyways."

I continued, "As a reward for saving our lives, I would like to offer you two a room at our house."

Angel smiled and asked Max, "Can we please?"

Oh no...

I thought Mokubia was the only one who could do the sad eyes. Now this girl can do it too!

Max sighed and said, "Oh alright, but only till we find the flock."

Angel smiled, jumped up, and said, "Yay! A real bed!"

Mokubia and Angel ran out of the room talking about what they were going to do at home.

I looked at Max and asked, "It's been a long time since you two slept in a bed, hasn't it?"

Max looked at me and said, "Yeah, even longer since we had a hot shower and a decent meal."

I looked up to say something to her but, my cell phone began to ring in my jacket pocket.

Max handed it to me.

I answered it, and said, "What!"

It was the offical from the ornament.

Dammit I forgot! I'm suppose to be dueling right now!

I can't duel in this condition.

I looked at Max and then said, "I'll send a check for the charity as for the tornament, I have to withdraw due to a emergency with my company."

I hung up the phone and put it on the coffee table.

Max raised an eyebrow and said, "You were in a tornament. For what?"

I grabbed my deck box from my belt, pulled out my deck, and held out my three blue eyes.

I gave a smirk and said, "Duel monsters. I'm the best in the world."

She gave a smirk and said, "Okay, well then how do you play?"

I stare at her and asked, "Haven't you ever seen a duel?"

She shook her head and said, "We heard about them, but we never got to actually play since...Well you know."

I nodded and said, "Here I'll show you what each card does."

She listen intetly as I expained how the game worked and how each duelist has there own style and deck.

She looked at me and said, "Seem's pretty simple, got an extra deck?"

I pointed to my suit case. She picked it up and opened it to see my colection of rare cards.

"Wow, that a lot of cards." She said as she picked up a few decks and went through them.

She choose one, set it out and closed the case.

She smiled and said, "Well we still have a while before you can start walking around, so let play."

I gave a smirk and said, "You probably going to lose."

She shrugged her shoulders and said, "Maybe. But my friends say I have a sort of natural luck at games."

I laughed and said, "Well see about that."

* * *

**30 MINUTES LATER**

* * *

The Duel quickly escalated and we ended up in a draw.

I stared in shock and said, "I can't belive you never dueled before..."

She smiled and said, "Like I said, I'm pretty lucky when it comes to games."

I skoffed and said, "Luck has nothing to do with it. You seem to get the basic understandings of the strategy."

Max laughed and said, "Well strategy does come in handy when out running erasers and whitecoats."

I looked at her and couldn't help but let a small smile come out.

I began standing up, this time I felt a lot better than I did before.

Max stood quite near me as I slowly walked around.

I nodded and said, "Really Max, I'm fine."

She raised an eyebrow and said, "Yeah I don't think so. Fang told me those exact words and he had a huge gash running down his rib cage. So until those bandages come off, your stuck with me."

I groaned knowing I won't get a moment's peace until these wounds are healed.

I walked over to my office closet and I pulled out a t-shirt and put it on.

Max looked out the window and said, "It's getting dark. God, I really hope the flock is okay."

I nodded and put on my necklace.

Mokubia and Angel came in with two huge bags of food.

Max gave a smile and said, "Is that..."

Mokubia set the bag down and said, "Me and Angel picked up some dinner."

I looked at the huge bags of food and asked Mokubia, "Why so much there is only four of us? We can't eat all of this."

He nudged his head toward the girls who had began eating and said, "They need 3500 caliroes a day remember? So they eat a lot more."

I picked up a small box of food and began eating as well.

Angel and Max finshed four boxes of food each, while me and Mokubia only ate one and was full.

Max smiled in satisfaction.

Angel wiped her face with a napkin and said, "We haven't eaten like this since New York."

Max nodded and said, "Yeah, that was fantastic."

Mokubia looked at Max and said, "You been to New York?"

Max smiled and said, "New York, L.A., Miami, and Washignton D.C. We have seen them all."

Mokubia smiled and said, "Me and Seto have been to a lot of those places too, mostly on business though."

Max smiled and said, "Yeah, I understand the whole never got to be a kid deal. But sometimes it does pay off to have a little fun."

Mokubia held up his pager and said, "The limo is here, we better get moving."

Max pulled out her backpack and put my bloody jacket and shirt inside.

She handed me, my suit case and said, "Well Mr. Kaiba, let hit the road."


	3. Hunted

**Chapter 3: Hunted**

**YUGI MOTOU**

Author's Note: Yugi and Yami share a body, so if one talks from inside the mind it will be in italics.

"Well, that was strange." I said to Joey as we left the tournament.

He nodded and said, "Yeah, it's really weird for Moneybags not to show up to a tournament, let alone drop out of it."

I nodded and said, "They said he had to deal with an emergency with the company. Wonder was it was."

Yami's sprit came along side me and said, "_This was really strange coherence, especially for Kaiba. Keep an eye on him Yugi._"

I nodded at Yami as we entered Grandpa's game shop.

Grandpa wave at us and said, "Yugi, Joey, how was the tournament?"

I smiled and said, "I won first place, Joey got second."

Grandpa raised and eyebrow and said, "Really? Then what did Kaiba get?"

I shook my head and said, "He didn't show up. He called the officials and said there was some sort of emergency at Kaiba Corp. But he did donate 10,000 dollars to the charity."

Grandpa shook his head and said, "Well that is rather strange. He never misses a chance to duel, it must have been something drastic."

The shop's bell rang as four kids ran in through the door. There was three boys and one girl and they stood close to the wall.

They each were fairly tall, thin, they all had scrapes and looked absolutly exhausted. But what caught my attention they looked more terrified then anything.

Grandpa looked at the kids and said, "Sorry kids, the shop's closed for the night."

A boy with black hair held his finger to his mouth and pointed outside.

We looked out the windows to see men in suit running by.

They all were holding guns and looked very angry.

I looked at them and said, "Are they after you?"

The girl nodded and said, "Please don't make us go out there."

Grandpa looked at them and said, "Follow me to the back."

Joey and I pulled down the shutters to the doors and windows as the group of kids followed grandpa.

Grandpa let the group of kids into the house.

Tea and Tristan were sitting at the table talking about our duels and possibly our homework for homeroom.

Tristen looked up at the group of strangers and said, "Who are these guys Yugi?"

I shrugged my shoulders and said, "They came into the shop to hide from these guys outside. They looked pretty dangerous so we let them come in."

The black haired one nodded and said, "Thank you by the way, I'm Nick."

The strawberry blonde one waved and said, "I'm Jeff and before anyone asks, yes I'm blind so don't make a big deal about it."

The darker complected girl smiled and said, "I'm Krystal and thank you so much from get us away from those guys!"

The blonde boy smirked and said, "I'm Zephyr."

Grandpa looked at all of us and said, "You better call you folks and tell them your staying here tonight, I not let leave until the freaks with the guns are gone."

Tea, Tristen, and Joey pulled out their cellphones and began calling their folks.

The four children stood put unsure what to do. I looked at them and said, "We have a house phone."

Nick sighed and said, "That won't be nessary, we don't have parents."

I stared in shock. "You all don't..."

Nick shook his head. Krystal sighed and said, "We never met them. We don't have guardians either."

Grandpa frowned and said, "It's sad to see such fine young people without anywhere to go."

Grandpa smiled and said, "Tell you all what, you help me with the shop, you get a room in my house. Sound fair?"

Zephyr and Krytstal jumped for joy.

Nick sighed and said, "Thank you, but we need to find the last two people in our group."

Zephyr smiled faded away.

He whispered out, "Ariel... My sister."

Jeff placed his hand on Zephyr's shoulder and said, "We'll find her and Max too."

Grandpa smiled and said, "You can stay here while you seach. By the way I'm Mr. Motou."

Nick nodded and said, "Thank you Mr. Motou."

I smiled and said, "Well, I'm Yugi. This is Joey, Tristen, and Tea. It really nice to meet you."

Jeff knelt down to Zephyr and asked, "Hey can you tell me where everything is?"

Zephyr and Jeff began walking down the hall, as Zephyr descibed everything in great detail.

Krystal and Tea walked to the living room and began talking.

Nick helped Grandpa as he began cooking dinner.

Yami said in my head, "_You know there something strange about these children."_

I nodded and said in my mind, "_Yeah but what is it?"_

* * *

Everyone in the house was fast asleep, with the exception of me and Yami.

I walked down the hall with Yami to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

Yami looked around and said, "_Yugi we're not alone_."

Yami and I switched places and I became the sprit walking on the side.

He turned and said, "Who's there?"

Nick came out of the shadows.

God, he was neally invisible.

He walked up and said, "Sorry, I came down for some water."

He looked down at the millennium puzzle and said, "Strange, you wear this to bed?"

Yami nodded and said, "It's a long story."

Nick smiled and said, "Does it involve your floating friend here."

I said, "_What? He can see me?" _

"And here you too Yugi. So do you mind telling me who your identical twin is?" He asked crossing his arms.

Yami said, "Not after you tell me how you can see him?"

He gave a small sigh and asked, "Have you ever noticed that animals seem to notice you and you phantom friend?"

I nodded.

He continued and said, "That's because animals have what we call phantom sight. The abiltiy to see and hear the unseen."

Yami hissed out, "That doesn't explain how you can see him?"

Nick took a deep breath in and unfolded a set to pitch black wings and said, "Because I'm 2% percent avian, I have this phantom sight as does the rest of my friends."

I whispered out in shock, "_He has wings..."_

Yami mutter out, "How..."

Nick yawned and said, "How about we both explain in the morning, that way no one is hiding anything."

Yami nodded and we walked back to bed.

Tomorow is going to be one crazy day.


	4. Our Feather Friends

**Chapter 4: Our Feather Friends**

**YUGI MOTOU**

"Hey Yug! What's the big idea waking us up this early?" Joey asked with a yawn.

Krystal walked up to Nick and said, "What's going on? Why did you tell everyone to get up and go to the living room? The mornings are evil."

Everyone sat down some where in the living room, but the four kids sat nearest to where ever a door or window was.

I sighed and said in my head, "_You come out Yami_."

Yami's phantom figure appeared next to me and said, "_So we're starting the explaintions. Good I curious to see what they have to say_."

Krystal screamed out, "Ah! Ghost!" She hid behind the couch.

Joey stared at the kids who were freaking out, except Jeff, and said, "Wait? You guys can see Yami? I though only Yugi and the owners of the milinum artifacts could do that."

Tea sat up and said, "How can you guys see him?"

Jeff said with a smirk, "And hear him too. There's defiantly a voice I don't recognize."

Tristen yelled out, "This is crazy! Are these guys from the shadow realm or something Yug?"

I shook my head and said, "Actually no."

Nick looked at the other four kids and said, "He show us his secert, now it's our turn."

They each nodded and unfolded their own set of wings one at a time being careful not to hit anything. Each one had a different colored set of wings.

Grandpa gasped and said, "Oh my..."

Tea whispered out, "They're beautiful..."

They tucked their wings in back in through two slits in theirs shirts.

Nick sighed and said, "We'll explain first."

"First off, my name is Fang, this is Iggy, Nudge, and Gasman. We are geneticly modifed human avian hybrids."

"98% human, 2% bird. We escaped a secert lab called The School, where they experment on us from the day we were born, and we have been running and flying as far away from that place since."

He paused and continued by saying, "Our leader Max and Gazzy's little sister got seperated from us when we got here and the erasers were waiting for us."

Yami switched with me and asked, "What's an eraser?"

Nudge sreamed out, "Now Yugi a ghost!"

Yami rasied his hand and said, "Calm down, he is perfectly fine."

Nudge settled back into her seat.

Gasman looked up and said, "Erasers are human/lupine hybrids."

Joey sracthed his head and said, "Human/lupine does that mean mix with crazy?"

Iggy laughed and said, "I wish, they're mixed with wolves and have one purpose, to hunt us, bring us back to the the school, and when they're done with us, tear us to shreds."

We all stood wide eyed at what he had said.

Gasman said, "Those guys with the guns were erasers, just don't piss them off or they'll show you their true colors."

Fang looked at me and said, "As for being to see the see through guys. We have animal genes that allow us to see and hear him. It's called phantom sight."

Yami nodded and said, "Thank you for being honest with us, we understand how hard it must be to share this."

He nodded and sat down. I looked at them and said, "To start off, I do not know my true name so everyone who knows about me calls me either, Yami or Pharaoh."

Nudge raised an eyebrow and asked, "Like Egypt's kings?"

Yami nodded and said, "Over 5000 years ago, I was the king of Egypt and save the world from the darkness of the Shadow Games. Because of this, my body was sealed into the milenium puzzle."

He held it up and the eye glew. The eye mark appeared on Yami's forehead.

Gasman jumped up and said, "Cool! It's really magic!"

Yami set the puzzle down and said, "I've returned to learn my past and save the world from the return of the Shadow Games."

Fang, Nudge, Iggy, and Gasman sat their almost dumb-founded.

Iggy leant in to Nudge and said, "Tell me later what you saw."

She nodded and said, "Well this was...strange."

Joey nodded and said, "Took the words out of my mouth."

Grandpa crossed his arms and said, "Well you seem to have a bit extra help on finding you friends."

Joey, Tea, and Tristen nodded. Yami smiled and said, "Me and Yugi shall help as well."

I smiled and said, _"Yeah! We'll help you find your friends_."

Nudge sighed and said, "That's going to take some getting use to."

Yami smiled and said, "We should talk to Kaiba, he knows everything about this city and may aid us in our search."

Fang nods and said, "Alright but, we'll use our fake names. Don't call us by anything else."

Yami nodded and I switched back. I smiled and said, "We'll go to Kaiba Corp. after breakfast."


	5. Finding The Flock

**Chapter 5: Finding The Flock**

**SETO KAIBA**

I walked down the stairwell to see, Max sitting on the sofa, brushing Angel's hair out.

They were already dressed and ready for the day? It's only 8 a.m. Why are they up so early?

I waved to them and said, "Morning."

Max smiled and said, "Good morning Sleepyhead. Sorry if we woke you up. We went for a mourning flight, only time we can usually fly without being seen."

That explains things a bit more on why they're up and dressed.

Max put down her brush and looked at my arm.

She sighed and said, "Your going to hate me when I say this but, we need to change your bandages."

I groaned, "Really? I mean it not that bad."

Max grabbed my good wrist and started walking me down the hallway.

I tried to stop but, like Max said she stronger than she looks.

She gave me a smirk and said, " Stop trying to get away or I will carry you in here if I have to."

I groaned and said, "FINE...You win."

She gave a trumpet smiled and took me to the bathroom.

She had me sit on the counter as she pulled out some bandages and peroxside, out from the cabinets.

She looked at me and said, "Shirt off. "

I sighed and said, "Can't you do the arm first?"

She gave me a glare, strange I feel like I give Wheeler that same glare everytime I see him.

I sighed and said, "Okay! I give."

I pulled off my shirt to reveal the dirty bandages.

She slowly pulled them off revealing the three deep cuts going into my ribs.

She pressed her fingers around the wound. It really stung when she did that.

She nodded and said, "The bleeding has stopped and there's no sign of infection, but I'm going to clean it out."

She took a cloth and doused it in the peroxside. She looked up and said, "This may hurt."

She gently applied the cloth to the cuts, cleaning them out gently.

I yelled out, "God dammit! This hurt's like mother fucking hell!"

Max laughed and said, "Well luckly it's not that bad, since I did this yesterday too. Don't worry it will get better as the wound heals."

_Max! Seto! Mokubia! The Flock's here! And they brought people, I don't know them but Mokubia and Seto does_.

I looked at Max and said, "What was that?"

Max sighed and said, "Angel alert. Stay put, I 'll be back."

I scoffed and said, "Like hell, I will! Who the hell is with you friends?"

"Kaiba! Hello?" a fimiuar voice yelled out.

I mumbled out, "Ah, hell."

Yugi, the geek squad, and the remainder of the flock walked up to the bathroom door.

I sunk my head and said, "God dammit. Why the hell are they here?"

Yugi looked at me and said, "Kaiba! Your ribs! You need to go to a..."

Max yelled, "No doctors! I got this under control."

Yugi looked at me and asked, "Um...What happened?"

I gave a smug laugh and said, "Would you belive a wolf attack me in an alley way?"

Everyone's eyes widen except, for Max and Fang.

Tea looked up and said, "Eraser right?"

I stared up and in shock of what she said.

I nodded and said, "Now that everyone is on the same page, stop gawking. Angel and Mokubia are down stairs, so go bug them."

Max looked at them and said, "We'll be down as soon as I'm done changing his bandages."

The group left down the stairs. Max took the bandages and began putting them on my chest.

She taped them down and said, "Well, I take it you know them?"

I nodded and said, "Yugi Motou, the so-called King of Games, Joey Wheeler, second rate duelist, Tristen, and Tea. I been in a lot of tornaments which they were either viewing or dueling."

Max nodded and said, "So they're your rivals?"

"Yeah but they're more annoying than anything else." I said.

She sat up and said, "One down, one to go."

I pulled my shirt back on.

Max laughed when I did this, and said, "Man, you really hate, being seen without a shirt don't you?"

I blushed a bit and mumbled out, "It's awkward for me."

Max laughed and said, "Don't worry, Fang the same way. I mean hell he tried the fact he was hurt just so he didn't look weak. Idiot."

I sighed knowing that is the was same dam thing I was doing.

Max took the bandage off my arm and said, "Well your arm is nearly healed up, just one more day and you will have yourself a pretty bad ass scar."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Scars. I don't get what people see about them, they're just a reminder of what got you hurt."

Max smiled and said, "Well here how I see it. If you have a scar it means you endured something truly painful and you were able to boucne back up and walk away."

"To me a scar is strength. The deep it is, the stronger you are."

"Huh? I never thought of it that way." I said looking at my arm.

A sign of strength. I kind of like the sound of that.

Max finshed wrapping up my arm and said, "Come on, before they come back up here."

Max and I walked down the stairs to see Angel flying around the main hall.

The geek squad staired in amazement as she flew around the chandelier.

Max yelled up to her, "Angel, time to come down."

Angel nodded and landed on the floor. She tucked her wings back into hiding.

She ran over to pick up bear on the couch.

Max smiled and said, "Same old Angel, she won't go anywhere with out her bear."

Wheeler smiled and said, "That was awsome! Can all you guys do that? I mean can you really fly?"

The flock nodded.

I looked at Yugi and said, "So I supose you found these guys Yugi? Or did Angel contact you and them on the street or something?"

He scacthed his head and said, "Well they kind of found me, they hid in grandpa's shop and no Angel didn't call me or them. She doesn't have our number?"

_No, but I can call you other ways_.

Angel waved to them and smiled.

The geeks looked at Angel.

Tea stepped back and said, "Did she just...Talk to us...in our heads?!"

Angel smiled and said, "I can read minds."

Tea, Wheeler, and Tristen freak out while Yugi stayed completely calm.

Max smiled and said, "Did they give you the fake names?"

They nodded. Max smiled and said, "Well now that were all on the same page why don't..."

Angel yelled out, "ERASERS ARE HERE!"

God dammit. I thought I was done with those freaks.

Max yelled, "Everyone to the roof!"

Every one began running up the stairs as the erasers busted in through the door and windows.

We opend the door to the roof and locked it shut behind us.

Dents began to appear on the metal door.

Max grabbed my shoulders and yelled, "Flock, Up, up and away!"

They all grabbed someone and opened their wings. We began flying away as the erasers busted down the door.

I looked at Mokubia and said, "What happened?"

Mokubia responed, "They must of discovered our litte hack and traced it back to Kaiba Corp."

Max yelled out, " God dammit. They're after you now for deactivating it."

Gasman said, "Max! Flying erasers!"

I look to see twenty erasers with wings flying toward us.

Max yelled out, "Flock Scatter!"

They each flew in differnet dirctions each holding a member of the geek squad.

The eraser didn't follow the others, they all followed us.

Max flew faster and faster until she was stop by a unshifted eraser with wings.

Max mumbled out, "Ari..."

Ari laughed and said, "Well Max, I see you have some new friends. Mine if I toy with them!"

Ari slid his clawed hand across my chest cut it open.

I yelled out in pain. Why the hell does this guy have to hurt me every time?

Max yelled, "Seto!"

Strange, everybody always call me Kaiba. Why did she call me Seto?

Ari laughed and said, "Well Max, I'll make you a deal. You come with us and we will save you little pet."

My vision began to get hazy once again.

I whispered out, "Don't...do...it..."

Ari waved his hand and said, "Tic tok, Max. He need help and soon."

I finally let my head fall and I blacked out.


	6. A Waking Nightmare

**Chapter 6: A Waking Nightmare**

**SETO KAIBIA**

_Author's Note: Dreams are all in italic's_

_I found myself strapped on a table with IV's sticking out of me, bandages everywhere, and a hospital gown on._

_A doctor walked near me and said, "It was a sucess! He the first human to be created into a hybrid to survive the operation."_

_Another doctor walked up with another a large needle and said, "Keep him on the growth chemicals till he gains conuisousness which won't be for a while."_

_He tapped the needle and said, "Now for the chemical mind infusion."_

_He stuck the needle in my head._

_My head began to burn and I began shaking violently._

_The doctor yelled, "He'll be fine the chemical is going through his motor controls. Soon every part of his brain will be effected by this chemical."_

_The other doctor looked at me and said, "The Kite DNA seems to take very well to his system. Won't he be suprise when he wakes up."_

_Ari walks in and said, "That is if he wakes up."_

_Ari laughed, picked me up, placed me in a cage, and said, "Welcome to The School rich boy. Hope you enjoy your cage, because your never leaving it."_

* * *

Great, now I'm having nightmares about Max's stories.

Huh? This isn't my bed.

Where the hell am I?

I slowly opened my eyes to see I was lying in the metal floor of a cage.

Every inch of my body was stinging with pain, especially my chest and back.

I slowly sat up and hit my head on the top of the cage. "Easy Seto."

I looked to my left to see Max in a cage next to me. "Max?"

_He's okay! Thank god! _

What? What was that?

_Help me...I'm dying..._

I turn my head to the cage on my right.

A young boy was lying down with his lips sewn together and a set of gills coming from his neck.

_Kill me... Please... _

This time it came from behind me and it was young girl with her eyes cut out and pointy ears.

What happening?

I heard more and more voices rolling in my head. They didn't stop and it was getting louder.

I whispered out, "Make it stop! So many voices! They all crying out!"

Max set her hand on my head and said, "Focus on me!"

I looked up at her with tears in my eyes.

_Seto you can hear thoughts. Keep your mind focus and you won't hear them anymore_.

I whispered out, "How..."

Max sighed and said, "Seto they save your life but, they did things to you."

She place her hand behind my back and I felt a light tug.

Her hand came back with a grey and white feather.

What? Where did that...

I looked at my back to see a set of white wings with grey on the tips of the feathers.

I looked at my body seeing I had become taller and thinner.

My hair was even longer, it was long enough to pull back in a hair tie.

I looked at Max and said, "They made me like you?"

Max nodded and said, "Your the first avain experment not to die during the prosegure. They gave you growth chemicals that made you body grow at a rapid rate."

I looked down in horror and said, "It wasn't a dream...All those dreams about, being zapped, proded, and cut into. It was really happening..."

Max nodded and said, "Yes Seto, I'm afriad so."

I whispered out, "Then this is..."

Max completed my thought, "The School."

I remembered back to the dream and said, "Max?"

"Yes, Seto."

"How long have we been here?"

Max remained quite. I focus on her thoughts.

_Seto you don't want to hear this_.

I spoke out, "I do! How long have I been away from Mokubia?"

She whispered, "Six months..."

No...NO!...NO!

I yelled out in anger, "No! I need to get back! Back to Mokubia!"

I pushed my hands at the cage door in frustration, and the door flew off.

Max yelled, "What the hell did you do?!"

I looked at my hands. What did I just do?

_Telekinesis. Very good power devlopment_.

What the hell?

_Don't worry, Max hears me too_.

Max yelled out, "The god dam voice is back! Fuck me."

_That's right Max and Seto is along for the ride._

I yelled, "Enough, you stupid voice! What the hell did I just do?!"

_You broke it with you mind, Idiot. Now break Max's cage and get the hell out of here_.

I crawled out of my cage and walked over to Max's. I tried ripping of the door, but it didn't budge.

_Use your mind Seto. You have new strength but, you mind is more powerfull than you muscles_.

I took a deep breath and I place my hands in front of the door.

I concentrated all my energy into my hands and waved them away.

The door flew off in the direction I moved them.

I felt like a total idiot for doing that but, it worked, Max was free.

_Good, now use that to your advantage when your leaving. Bye for now Seto_. 

"Max! Who the hell is that?"

Max crawled out and said, "A voice that peroidicly come into my head, don't know who the hell is though, but it's helpful at times."

I looked at my hands and said, "I can, move things with my mind."

She nodded and said, "Your offically a bird kid when you gain some sort of crazy power and 2% bird injected to you. Welcome to the flock."

She looked around and said, "Come on let's leave."

"Not before I tear you to shreds."

We turned around to see Ari and a pack of erasers.

Ari growled, "I don't know how you got out, but I will sure enjoy puting you back in. They want you alive, but they didn't speify how damaged."

They charged at us.

Without thinking I ran in front of Max and pushed my hands forward.

They all flew against the wall.

Ari looked at me and said, "What the hell?"

He blacked out as Max and I got into the elevator and closed the door.

Max pressed the roof button and kicked the controls in.

She smiled and said, "Now they can't follow us."

I looked at Max and said, "So how do I..."

She glared at me and said, "It's like a limb, it move when you think. Flying is pretty easy just let your wings do the work."

I tried it out making them fold in and out.

The door opened, Max and I ran off the building, and unfurled our wings.

I felt my wings flap up and down as we flew across the sky.

My god...

This is amazing!

I yelled out, "This is incredible."

Max smiled and said, "Follow me to our hideaway cave. We have extra clothes and food there."

I gladly followed her as we glilded through the sky.

Don't worry Mokubia, I'm coming.


	7. The Phone Call

**Chapter 7: The Phone Call**

**YUGI MOTOU**

"Hey Yugi, thanks again for find us a place to hide out." said Nudge as we walked through the halls of Pegasus's castle.

I looked up and said, "Pegasus let us stay here, beside all, I did was call in a favor."

We came to the dinning room to see the rest of the gang sitting down at the table eating except Mokubia.

Mokubia stared at the locket around his neck.

"_He been like that since they took Kaiba and Max_." Yami said.

"_Yeah I know he misses him a lot_." I said to Yami.

I sat next to him and said, "You should eat something."

Mokubia stared at the locket and said, "I'm not hungry."

I replied, "You need to keep up your strength."

He continued to look at the locket.

I wish I could help him, I really do, but what can I do?

A phone began to ring.

I looked down to my pocket and said, "It's probobaly grandpa checking in."

I answered the phone and said, "Hello?"

"I can't belie I remember your number, Motou."

I look in amazement and yelled, "KAIBA!? IS THAT YOU?"

Mokubia jumped up in excitement.

Kaiba said, "Put me on speaker phone!"

I turned it on and Kaiba said, "Hello?"

Mokubia yelled, "Seto! Your alive!"

"Then what am I a sack of potatoes?"

The flock yelled, "MAX!"

She laughed through the phone and said, "Yeah, it's me. We're okay... sort of."

I said, "Where are you guys?"

Max responded, "About an hour away from L.A."

The flock gasped.

Nudge whispered out, "The School..."

Kaiba responded, "Yeah, you all were right about it. It's living hell."

Mokubia looked at the phone and asked, "What did they do to you Seto?"

Kaiba remained quite for a moment and said, "I'll tell you when we find you guys. Which by the way where are you?"

Pegasus walked in and said, "With me Kaiba boy."

I heard Kaiba curse under his breath and said, "So Duelist Kingdom."

I replied, "Yeah, Pegusus let us stay after the eraser came after us."

Max asked us, "So where's Duelist Kingdom?"

Pegasus smiled and said, "On an island between, Japan and Marshall Islands. It's large castle can't miss it."

Max sighed and said, "It will take us about a week to get there. We'll call if we get the chance."

Kaiba spoke up and said, "I talk you soon Mokubia but we have to go, it's not safe."

Mokubia's eyes filled with tears as he said, "Bye Seto, I'll see you soon."

They hung up the phone.

I close my cell and placed it back in my pocket.

Mokubia smiled and said, "My brother okay."

"_He seems to be doing a bit better_." Yami said as her appeared next to me.

Angel waved at Yami.

Yami waved back at her. "_It's strange that they can see me_."

I nodded and said him, "_Maybe if Kaiba sees that they can see us that, he finally belive us." _

_Seto may believe Max, but the rest of us, I don't know_.

Angel looked at us.

She was in our heads, again.

I sighed. _"What do mean when you say he might belive Max?" _

Angel smiled_. He likes her, a lot. _

_"Never thought I'd hear that about Kaiba."_ Yami said.

_He didn't tell anyone this but, he taught Max how to duel and the tied on her first duel._

Yami and I both simuntainouly said, _"What?!" _

Angel nodded.

_If you don't belive me, when Max comes back, duel her and see what I mean._

I nodded and turned my attention back to Mokubia who was now eating his food contently.

He whole attitude turned around after that phone call.

He was smiling and talking to people.

I can't imagine what he will do when he see's Kaiba.


	8. The Flight

**Chapter 8: The Flight**

**SETO KAIBA**

I picked up the instant inflatable raft and put it in my backpack.

Max looked at it and said, "Not a bad idea we get tired toss it out and take a break. Maybe eat or sleep."

I nodded and said, "But I can only carry one with food in it and it take up a lot of space."

I looked at Max and said, "How about you carry the food in your bag and I will see if I can get two in here?"

Max nodded and said, "That's pretty smart idea Seto. Then when we get back up in the air you can carry the food and I'll carry the raft."

I smiled and said, "Deal."

I went to the back of the cave and put on a new shirt.

I looked at the new scars that covered my chest and arms. I hardly remember how they all got there, but I could feel the pain of each one.

Max looked at me and said, "Not so shy about going shirtless now are you?"

I threw my old t-shirt at her and said, "Shut up!"

She laughed and pulled the shirt of her face.

I unfurled my wings letting them breath for a moment before I put of my shirt.

It wasn't till we hit light, I found out my wings had blue tips on it.

I held out my locket with Mokubia's picture in it, the only thing they didn't take from me in that hell hole.

I quietly said, "I'm coming Mokubia. I promise."

"He's going to freak when he see's your part...Hey did you ever find what bird they mixed you with?"

I thought back to my dreams of me on the table and said, "An Egyptian Kite. That's what they said."

Max smiled and said, "Huh? I'm part hawk. Wonder why they went out of the U.S. for your bird DNA?"

I shrugged and said, "I don't know maybe because it's a bird of prey?"

She shrugged, tossed me a few granola bars and said, "Eat up, we going to need all the energy we can get. We have a hell of a flight ahead of us."

I nodded, unwrapped the first one, and began eating. I never knew I could be this hungry in my life.

No wonder Angel ordered all that food, I'm practically starving!

I finished my fifteen granola bar and picked up a bottle of water.

Max smiled and I said, "That should hold me for a while."

A breeze flew threw the cave and my hair flew into my face. Again.

I yelled, "Why the hell does my hair have to be so dam long?!"

Max tossed me a blue hair tie and said, "That should hold your hair at bay until we get there. I've got more if you need them."

I picked up my hair and formed it into a ponytail.

Almost immediately it fell out.

Max gave a small laugh and said, "Here let me help."

I walked over to Max and sat down.

She began messing with my hair until a long braid streched down my back.

Finally, I can see without a strand of hair falling in my face.

I looked at Max and said, "Thanks, that's a lot better."

Was she blushing?

No she couldn't be she too tough. But thats what I like about her.

She gave a small smile and said, "Shall we?"

I gave a smile and said, "Time to fly."

Max and I put on our bags and ran out of the cave near L.A.

We unfurled our wings and began gliding along the air currents, to the open sea.

* * *

**9 HOURS LATER**

* * *

I am so dam tired.

When do we get there I'm taking a shower, eating something, and sleeping for a week.

I looked at Max and said, "Want me to drop the first raft?"

Max nodded and said, "Hell yes! I'm hungry!"

Yeah, definatly time for a break.

I pulled the first raft from the pack and pulled the chord.

It inflated to a full size raft and fell into the water below.

Max and I dive down and landed in the inflateble boat.

We both tucked our wings and lied down.

Max took of her bag and pulled out can of spaghetti.

Before I wouldn't have eaten "caned anything" even if you payed me, now I will galdy down it in a minute with no complaints.

Max looked thought her bag infrustation and said, "Dammit! I forgot the can opener."

She sighed and said, "Now what do we do?"

I said, "Let me see it."

She tossed me the can and I placed my hand above the can.

I was getting better with my mind powers, although I nearly blew up the cave when I didn't focus on my telepathy.

Maybe I can...

I tore the top of the can and sent it flying in the air and land in the ocean.

I handed to Max and said, "Here you go. One can of spaghetti."

Max smiled and tossed me a can for myself.

I happily opened the can and began eating.

After four cans of spaghetti, two boxes of crakers, three candy bars, and four bottles of water, I was finally full.

I looked up at the night sky.

I said, "Wow...We never see the sky like this."

Max nodded and said, "Only in places like this you can really see the sky."

I looked at her as she stared into the beuatiful night sky.

My god she is amazing. Her eyes, her hair, her lips, everything is just, perfect.

I gulped and asked, "Hey Max?"

She replied, "Yeah?"

"I want to try something and tell me if it's alright."

She sat up and nodded.

I held her shoulders in my hands.

I leaned in and our lips met for the first time.

Nothing in the world matter at that moment, there was only me and her.

Finally I broke away slowly backing away. I felt my face flush in embarrassment.

God, did I really just do that?

I looked at Max. She smiled and said, "I was wondering when you would build up the nerve to do that Seto."

I said in suprise, "What? You knew..."

She smiled and said, "From the moment we dueled, I felt connection to you. I was waiting for you show you felt the same way. You great at many things but, emotions aren't your strong suit."

I blushed even brighter as she came closer and said, "As for if it alright, the answer is yes."

She grabbed my shirt and pulled me in for another kiss.

I loved this so much.

I...

I love her so much.

She pulled away and layed against my chest.

She whispered, "Good night Seto."

I wrapped my arm around her and said, "Good night Max."

I closed my eyes and for the first time in months, I've had a good nights rest.


	9. Unbelievable

**Chapter 9: Unbelievable**

**YUGI MOTOU**

Mokubia at the head of the docks while the rest of rest of us stood back in the shade.

I looked at Angel and said, "Your sure they're near?"

She nodded and said, "They should be in sight any minute."

The rest of flock unfurled their wings and took off into the sky.

Gazzy yelled down and said, "I don't see any boats but I do see two birds ahead."

Angel smiled and said, "Welcome home Max."

As the birds got closer, I relized that they weren't birds.

It was Max and Kaiba.

We all knew that Max could fly, but Kaiba...

This is must have been what The School did to him.

We all stared in shock as Kaiba and Max landed in front of us.

Mokubia apparently didn't care that his brother had wings, he ran up to him, tackled him to the ground, and hugged him.

Kaiba smiled and said, "I missed you too, Mokubia."

Mokubia got off of Kaiba and gave him and big smile.

Max got hugged by Angel and said, "So I was missed? Sure didn't sound like it on the phone."

Pegasus stepped up to Kaiba and said, "Kaiba boy? Is that really you?"

Kaiba gave a smirk and said, "Are you still nutty enough to keep this place in business?"

Pegasus smiled and said, "Same old Kaiba boy, with brand new features."

Kaiba looked at us.

He looked a lot different now.

He was a bit taller than Fang, that's for certain, and Fang was the tallest person I know.

He had grown very thin and his hair was now long enough, that he wore it back in a long braid.

A series of long scars and burn marks traveled the lenght of his arms, but what intuged me was his wings.

White feathers with grey and blue tips.

Yami replied, "_It sounds like a Kite_."

I responded, "_A kite? Like a piece of paper with a string_."

Yami laughed and said, "_No Yugi there's an egyptian bird call a Kite, they can fly for days without sleep_."

It kind of sounds like Kaiba.

Angel looked at Kaiba and said, "I heard Max's thoughts when two were close enough, but I can't hear yours anymore. Can you tell me why I can't?"

Kaiba smiled.

_Hello everyone_.

What?

I looked at Angel and said, "This not the time for a game Angel."

She looked up at me and said, "But I didn't do that Yugi."

_She right. She didn't do that, I did_.

Kaiba pointed to his head and said, "They did a lot of stuff with my head."

He pulled up a lock of hair near his temple showing a series of little holes.

Joey looked up and said, " There is no way in hell, you can read minds."

Kaiba looked at Joey and said, "I'll prove it."

Joey smirked and said, "Alrigth then, what am I thinking of right now?"

Kaiba smirked and said, "Right now you thinking about Mai Valentine and your first duel with her over there."

He pointed to the field where a old dueling area stood.

Joey jumped back and said, "No way..."

He walked backwards until he slipped off the docks.

We all expected to hear a splash and Joey yelling at Kaiba, only thing was he didn't fall in.

We looked at Joey floated inches above the water.

Joey yelled, "How the hell is this happening?!"

He squirmed around a lot trying to get back on land. Kaiba yelled out, "Someone grab him I can't hold much longer."

I looked at Kaiba who was holding up a single hand.

No way...

Max grabbed Joey's hand and put him back on the docks.

Kaiba relaxed his body for a moment.

Angel whispered out, "He's telekinetic."

Tristen looked at her and said, "Telek-what now?"

Angel looked at him and said, "Telekenisis is the abilty to move things with your mind, but puts a physical strain on the body."

At that moment Kaiba felt to his knees and placed his hands on his ears.

Mokubia ran to him and said, "Seto, what's wrong?!"

Kaiba shook his head and said, "Too many..."

"Too many thoughts..."

"IT'S SO LOUD!..."

Mokubia got pushed back by what appeared to be nothing.

The boards on the docks began to snap in two and the rocks beneath us began to quake.

I yelled, "What's happening?"

Angel said, "It's the psychic noise. He's hearing all of our thoughts at once, like being in a crowded arena filled with people all talking to each other."

Joey said, "That get's really loud."

Angel nodded and said, "Now imagine you can hear more than a normal person can, loud noised pyshically hurt you. That's what Seto is feeling and because of that he can't control his telekintic powers."

The earth near him began to crack.

Pieces of rocks and dust began floating in the air.

The broken boards stayed frozen in mid air.

Max flew over to Kaiba and said, "Seto listen to me. It's me, Max."

Did Max just call him Seto?

No one but, Mokubia and Angel calls him Seto.

Kaiba looked up at Max with tears brimming his eyes, and said, "It doesn't stop..."

"Won't someone make it stop..."

Max held his shoulders and said, "Focus on my thoughts, no one else is here but you and me, Seto. Calm you mind."

The dust and rocks slowly fell back to the earth.

He took his hands away from his head and tucked his wings into the almost invisble slits in his shirt.

He looked up at her and said, "Max..."

His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he pasted out in her arms.

Max sighed and said, "You idiot, you should have rested before using that much of your powers like that."

Fang flew down and said, "I'll take him to the castle, Max."

She nodded and said, "Thank you Fang."

Fang cradled Kaiba in his arms and flew toward the castle.

Pegasus looked at the destruction, sighed and said, "So much power..."

"And Kaiba boy is still learning to use it I see."

Max nodded and said, " I was actualy hoping that Angel could help him."

Angel shook her head and said, "I can try."

Joey looked at Max and said, "He looks like he hasn't slept well."

Max sighed and said, "The School did that to him. Now if he loses the the slightest grip on his telepthy, all his powers come crashing down. Because of that he been having nightmares and they been making it worse."

Tea looked down and said, "It must have been horible being there."

Max nodded and said, "Compared to Seto, I got it easy. He was not only their first successful human hybrid created after birth, but he had been subjected to multiple chemicals that gave him his powers. From what he told me, after he woke up, it hurt to blink."

Joey looked at Max and said, "Man, It sounds really ruff."

Max nodded and said, "We were shocked, prodded, barely fed, and cut open just for them to find out what make us different. When we left that hell hole we could move and breathe without the constant fear of death lingering above our heads."

I stepped up and said, "You look really tired Max."

She gave a weak smile and said, "You try flying for 14 hours straight. It physcalliy and metentally drains you."

Pegasus smiled and said, "Well Miss Maximum, a bed is waiting for you at the castle."

Max smiled and said, "A real bed, that a definat improvement. Thank you and goodnight."

Max flew up and into the sky and made her way to the castle.

Mokubia looked at where Kaiba had past out.

He looked up and said, "Seto, please be alright."

Pegasus looked at us all and said, "We should probobaly get back, don't want to keep them waiting."

I nodded and began walking up toward the castle.

"_So when are we going to ask Max to duel us?_" Yami asked.

"_Let's let them settle in. They lived 6 months of hell and tourure. Besides it's appearnt he likes her. I just want to duel her for fun._"

Yami looked at me with and eyebrow raised.

I smiled and said, "_No one but Mokubia and Angel calls him Seto and gets away with it. He must care enough for her to let her use his first name._"

Yami nodded and said, "_It's also apperant that she likes him as well. Did you see how she charged up to him? She risked her own life to calm him down." _

I smiled and said to him, "_You know they may actually be good for each other." _

Yami smiled and said, "_Thats apperant enough to anyone, even Joey._"


	10. Now Do You Believe Me?

**Chapter 10: Now Do You Believe Me?**

**YUGI MOTOU**

I enter the dinning hall that morning to see that, Max and Kaiba were sitting next to each other, having breakfast.

I smiled and said, "You two look well rested."

Max nodded, poured some orange juice, and said, "Man Seto, when you told me you would sleep for a week you did not lie."

Kaiba smiled and said, "I never missed sleep or food so much in entire my life."

Max laughed and said, "That is true, but you never needed to eat 3500 calories each day and you never flown for 9 hours and then another 14 hours."

Kaiba laughed and said, "I also didn't think I would have wings, and fly around, but I turned out be wrong about that and I hate being wrong."

Max smiled and said, "True Seto, but it could always be worse."

Kaiba raised an eyebrow and said, "Oh yeah, how?"

Max smiled and said, "You could be here without me."

Kaiba gave a small smile and said, "I couldn't even imagine a world without you."

As they leaned closer, Joey and Tristen walked in and Joey said, "Well welcome to the land of the living Kaiba."

Max and Kaiba sat straight up once again.

Kaiba glared at Joey and said, "Oh shut it Wheeler."

Tristen looked at the amount of food that sat in front of Max and Kaiba. "Dude, are you two seriously going to eat all that?"

Max laughed and said, "We have a larger metabolism than you two, plus we haven't eaten much in the last six months."

Kaiba smirked and said, "Our bodies need extra energy to run and properly function. So technically we need all this food."

Joey laughed at Tristen and said, "This is exactly how you reacted when you saw Angel eat more than anyone at the kitchen table."

Tristen shook his head and said, "Well I didn't know she could eat more than us!"

Max laughed and said, "And you two barely seen her hungry. She once downed a full rack of ribs and when she was finished she asked what for desert."

Kaiba gave out a small laugh.

Joey's eyes bulged out and said, "What?!"

Max smiled and said, "Yeah ask any of the rest of the flock, she ate them all and freaked out the waiting staff. It was hilarouis!"

Max started laughing at the memory of it.

Joey and Tristen sat down next to me.

Joey looked at me and said, "Hey Yug, what's up?"

I smiled and said, "Just getting something to eat."

Max and Kaiba once again tried to lean on each other shoulders when the flock walked in the doors.

Max mumbled out, "Every time..."

Joey yelled out, "Hey guys, did Angel really eat a full rack of ribs and then asked for desert?"

They all said in complete unison, "Yeah."

Joey eyes bulged once again and said, "Man know I heard everything..."

Finally Max lean her head on to Kaiba's shoulder. He didn't push her away or tell her to stop, he just sat there with a content smile on his face, as did she.

Joey fell out of his seat when he saw that, and said, "This is so weird. I never in my life thought I'd see Kaiba do that!"

Tristen nodded and said, "Yeah me either."

Kaiba glared at them and said, "Oh shut up."

Yami phased next me with a smile and said, "_This is defiantly strange Yugi, but I am glad to see Kaiba happy for once_."

Kaiba and Max jumped out of their seats and stared right at me.

Kaiba yelled, "What the hell is that?!"

Max yelled, "It a looks like Yugi!"

I looked at Yami and said, "Well, now he'll believe us."

Kaiba looked at me and said, "Believe you about what?! Yugi you can see that...That thing?!"

Yami smiled and said, "_Hello Kaiba, we haven't been properly introduced. I am Yami. I am the anceint spirt that lives within the milenum puzzle for the last 5000 years_. _Me and Yugi share this body_."

Kaiba's eyes widen and said, "This is got to be a trick..."

"I must be delusional..."

Max looked at Kaiba and said, "But I see it too Seto..."

Yami smiled and said, "_You can read minds now Kaiba, read mine or Yugi's you'll find the truth_."

He stared at me contently. Yami and I switched our sprits for a moment.

"What the hell? His thoughts moved from inside his body to..."

"Ah hell..."

Max looked at Kaiba and said, "So do you know what's going on Seto?"

Kaiba frustratingly nodded and said, "His dam stories about a freakin' sport living in his puzzle is true." "Magic is..."

He paused trying not to seem like a idiot when he said it.

"Real."

Joey gave a smirk and said, "Never though I hear those words come out of your mouth Rich Boy."

Yami smiled and said, "That took a lot of nerve to admit you were wrong Kaiba."

Max kind of raised and eyebrow and asked, "So how come we can see and hear your floating friend?"

Nudge yelled out, "We can see it too, Max. Well not Iggy for obvious reasons."

Iggy smiled and said, "But I can still hear him."

She seem to calm a bit and said, "Oh. So it has to do with Phantom sight thing right?"

I nodded and said, "_Well that's what Fang said_."

She smirked and said, "Well this will get some getting use to."

Kaiba sat back down and said with a hiss, "I hate being wrong."

"Wrong about what?"

I turned to see Mokubia and Tea walking in the door.

Kaiba kept quite and close to Max.

Joey gave a smug look and said, "Kaiba can see Yami and Yugi, like the flock. He kind of had to admit he was wrong..."

Kaiba yelled, "Shut it Wheeler!"

Mokubia sighed and said, "Same old Seto."

Mokubia was holding a briefcase and card box. He handed up to Kaiba and said, "We were able to grab these before we left."

Kaiba opened up the breifcase and smiled. "Never thought I see these again."

He held up three cards in his hand.

Max looked over his shoulder and said, "Blue Eyes. Right?"

He nodded and put them in the card box.

Angel smiled and said, "Hey Seto, what are those's things?"

Angel you tricky girl. What are you up to?

_You'll see Yugi._

Kaiba looked at the flock and said, "This is a game called duel monsters, I'm suprised Pegasus hadn't had you dueling by know since is the creator of the game."

"Well Kaiba boy that's a spelinded idea!"

Pegasus entered through the back door.

He smiled and said, "I'll give you a quick crash course, a deck of cards suited to you, and well have ourselves a small tournament."

Gazzy jumped up and said, "Cool!"

Iggy snarled and said, "I just listen to the matches instead."

Fang simply said, "No thanks."

Nudge and Angel nodded and said, "Sure."

Max smiled and said, "Just give me the cards. I all ready know how to play."

They all stared at Max.

She shrugged her shoulders and said, "We were locked in cages for six months, not much to do, so Seto explained the game to me."

_She's lying_.

Thank you Angel, I already knew that.

Yami smiled and said, "Once you have your deck set, why don't we duel first Max? Put Kaiba's lessons to the test."

Max looked at me and said, "Your on."


	11. Dueling With More Than Decks

**Chapter 11: Dueling With More Than Decks**

**SETO KAIBA**

Author's Note: The cards I name are actually used in the game. That is all.

I sat next to Max as she went though the cards Pegasus brought out.

She had picked out cards mainly pertaing to the sky and flying. That sounds a lot like her.

She had pick up two cards imperticlular that I was intrested in.

The first one was Guardian Eatos, which pictured a woman with a bird headress and huge set of wings.

The other one was Light and Darkness Dragon, which was white on one side with angel wings, black on the other with bat wings, and two tails.

Max smiled and said, "Do like those cards?"

I nodded and said, "Yeah, but by how you have your deck set up, they don't seem to fit in."

Max laughed and said, "Well, they have a purpose in my strategy Seto."

She lean up to me and kissed me on the cheek.

I held her chin and pulled her in for a kiss.

"I'm all done picking out cards." Max said, standing up.

She smirked and said, "Let duel."

* * *

Max and I walked into the dueling arena.

Yugi or Yami (still getting use to the two people one body thing) stood on the blue side.

Max waved to him and unfolded her wings.

She flew up to the red platform with such ease and grace.

"_Good luck Max_." I said telepathically.

"_Luck has nothing to do with it_." She thought back to me.

The flock and the geek squad stood near me as they warmed up the old dueling machine.

Wheeler looked down and said, "I haven't used one of these since duelist kingdom. Why they using these instead of the duel disk?"

Mokubia pointed out, "Joey the only duel disk here that isn't damaged is Yugi's, so they're playing on a equal field."

Wheeler scratched his head and said, "Sorry I kind of forgot that."

I turned my head to the field.

"Good luck to you Max."

Yami was apparently in control, his voice was deeper than Yugi's.

Why didn't I notice that before?

Max smirked and said, "Luck got nothing to do with it."

Wheeler looked at me and said, "She stole you line."

That's my girl.

The life-point meters set at 4000 each.

Yami said, "Ladies first."

Max smiled and said, "Thank you."

She drew a card and said, "I'll summon Cyber Falcon to the field in attack mode."

The metal bird appeared on the field in a hologram.

The flock jumped up.

Max stared at it and said, "This is a hell of a lot cooler than you described it Seto!"

I yelled out, "I know it is but it's hard to explain at times."

She pulled out two card and set them face down.

It was Yami's turn, he drew a card and said, "I will summon Celtic Guardian in attack mode and equip it with Raging Winds increasing it attack by 1000."

That would inflict 1000 points of damage to Max if she can't stop it.

Max smiled and said, "Suprise, I'm activating Raigeki Break, I discard one card and your monster goes to the graveyard."

The Celtic Guardian shattered and Yami placed it in the graveyard.

Then another card flipped up on Max's field and an old man holding two potions came out.

She pointed at Yami and said, "I'm also activating Poison of The Old Man, inflicting 800 points of direct damage to your life points."

The old mad poured the green bottle on Yami's life point meter and it began to go down to 3200.

Yami smiled and said, "I'm quite impressed not many people would think to use a combination like that, especially beginners."

Max nodded and said, "Still your move."

Yami nodded and placed to cards face down.

Max drew a card and said, "I'm activating Pot of Greed with allows me two draw two cards."

She picked up two cards and said, "Since I have no monsters in my graveyard, I can special summon Guardian Eatos from my hand, thanks to her effect."

She played the card and the giant winged woman appeared.

Wheeler stepped back and said, "She summon a monster with 2500 attack! That's crazy."

Tea looked at her and said, "Crazy good, she seems to know when to use her card effects."

I smiled and said, "She just getting started."

Max smiled and said, "Now I activate another one of her effects. By banishing one equip spell from my hand, I can banish a monster from your graveyard and gain 500 attack points."

Yami calmly took his monster out of the graveyard and put it in the banish pile.

Max yelled, " Go Cyber Falcon, attack him directly."

Yami took the attack and his life-points lowered down to 1800 points.

Max smiled and said, "Guardian Eatos attack you directly."

Yami smirked and said, "Reveal Magic Cylinder! It take your attack and fires it right back at you."

The cylinder appeared and the blast went in a came right back to Max. Her life points dropped to 1000."

Wheeler yelled, "Alright Yug!"

Gazzy yelled, "Give him the Maximum, Max!"

Max looked at Yami and said, "Nice card."

She set one card face down and ended her turn.

Yami drew a card and said, "I activate Change of Heart from the field, letting me take control of your monster Eatos!"

Eatos hovered over to Yami's side.

Max yelled, "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon, destroying Change of Heart and regaining control of my monster."

The card shattered and Eatos flew back to Max.

Yami said, " Well done, I will summon one monster in face down defense position, set two cards, and end my turn."

Max drew a card and said, "Cyber Falcon attack the face down monster."

The card flipped up to reveal it to be Big Eye.

Max said, "Flip effect monster, right?"

Yami nodded and said, "As a result I get to see you hand."

Max nodded and placed her cards on the viewer.

In her hand she had Enemy Controller, Sakuretsu Armor, and Light and Darkness Dragon.

Wheeler jumped up and said, "Holy cow! That one strong monster. It's got 2800 attack points."

Max smiled and picked up her cards. She nodded and said, "Eatos, will attack directly."

The attack hit, and Yami reveal a face down and said, "I activate the trap card, Share The Pain, what ever damage I just took, you did as well."

Both of their life-point meters hit zero at the exact same time.

A tie, just like my first duel with her.

Tristen said, "I've never seen Yugi get in a tie in a duel before."

Yami smiled and said, "Your quite and excellent duelist for a beginner Max."

Max smiled, looked toward me and said, "Well I had a great teacher."

Max unfurled her wings and flew up to the area we were standing in.

She land near me and said, "Why don't we go do some training Seto?"

I nodded and we walked out of the room.

* * *

"Alright, let go again." Max said after helping me from the ground.

Max pulled out her wings, as did I and once again we took to the skies.

Max gave me a smirk and said, "You may know how to fight on ground, but the skies are complete different."

Max threw a kick at me. I tried to dodge it only to have it land in my gut.

"Don't dodge, use you wings to get higher and lower of my blows."

Max threw a punch at me and I flew higher.

"Nice job" She said, "Now...think fast!"

I flew higher to see Fang come in from behind me for an attack.

Max looked up and said, "Time to learn how to hit back."

I flew down to Fang and Max's level.

I tried to throw a punch but only hit air.

Fang was above me and let his feet hit me in the face.

I stabilized my wings and flew back up.

Max crossed her arms and said, "You recovered from his attack well, but you need to move with your attack. It puts more force in it and you'll actually hit him."

I looked at Fang.

I took my fist and flew fast hitting him dead on in the stomach.

Fang back up and coughed up a little blood.

I gave a small smile and said, "Sorry, did mean for it to be that hard."

He looked at me and said, "It's sparing, there's bound to be tough attacks, big bruises, and blood."

Max flew up and said, "Alright boys, time for a bit of fun, let's mess with our audience. Shall we?."

Max pointed down to where our entire group was looking up at us.

Fang smiled and said, "Let's give them one they'll never forget."

Max backed up and sat on the top of a tower.

Fang and I bowed and began fighting.

As I fought I used my telephy to see what they were thinking we were doing.

* * *

*Wheeler: Come on Fang, kick the snot out of Kaiba's smug ass.

*Mokubia: Come on Seto!

*Tea: Why are they fighting? Is it over Max?

*Tristen: Man, why does the rich kid get everything? Money, fame, wings, and the girl. I mean come on.

*Gazzy: I want to spar next!

*Nudge: God I hope Tristen, notices me for a girl not a freak. He really cute.

*Iggy: What hell am I suppose to be looking at? Hello I'm blind!

*Pegasus: Kaiba boy and Fang seem to be in quite a discussion, perhaps over Ms. Ride?

*Yugi: Got any idea why they're fighting?

*Yami: Look's like sparing to me. They're training him to defend himself in the air.

*Angel: Focus Seto, your fighting remember?

* * *

I threw a hard kick to Fang's stomach and he fell a down a bit.

I flew down and said, "You okay?"

He nodded and said, "Let's call it."

We looked up at Max and I said, "We're done."

She nodded and we descended down to earth.

Once we landed, Max placed her arms over our shoulders and said, "Nice job with the sparing boys, I think you just about have it Seto."

Wheeler jumped up and said, "They were sparing! Those hits left bruises and Fang is bleeding!"

I looked at him and said by quoting Fang, "It's sparing, there's bound to be tough attacks, big bruises, and blood."

Max said, "Anyway, you got the fighting and the flying training done, now there's only two things left to train with."

Angel stepped up and said, "I'll take it from here Max."

Angel unfurled her wings and said, "Follow me Seto."

We took off and flew to the far side of the island.

We landed in an old meadow with beautiful flowers everywhere.

Angel smiled and said, "The key to keeping your telephy from going haywire can be one of two things."

"There is focusing which you can't do all the time and seems to be failing you."

She paused and then said, " And then there is what I call mental keys, which is what I use."

"Now how mental keys work is not focusing on a person or your powers, but feeling the energy of the thoughts around you and keying in on the ones you want to hear. Thus the name mental keys."

I nodded and asked, "So how do I do it?"

Angel looked at me and said, "I want you to stop focusing on your control and key in on someone, it can be anyone, but I want you hear only their thoughts."

I looked at her and said, "But if I do that won't I..."

Angel replied, "I gotten around your mental blocks before Seto, if you lose complete control, I can stop you."

I looked at the six year old girl with a bit of fear and said, "Ok."

I slowly let my focus go and began hearing the deafening psychic noise once again.

I said aloud, "Don't focus, key in..."

"Key in on her..."

_It's strange, he been gone for only a half hour and I already miss him._

Max...

The noises of their minds got quite and her thought became more and more clear.

_His little brother reminds me so much of Angel. Sweet, kind, and will stand up for the family he has. _

_Ah, Seto I wish I could tell you how much you truly mean to me. _

_How much I care for you... _

_How much I love you..._

She feels that way... about me?

I smiled and said, "It worked, it really worked!"

Some of the flowers had been torn out of the ground and a bit of grass lied flatten where I stood.

Angel smiled and said, "Glad to hear it, now the other power, I got no clue."

I smiled and said, "I don't care right now, I need to go find her!"

Angel smiled and said, "You go celebrate with Max, I'm going to play with Mokubia."

_Your very devious little Angel_.

Angel stuck her tongue out.

_So are you Seto_._ Go get her. _

I quickly whipped out my wings, took to the sky, and flew back as fast as I could to the castle roof.

To Max.

* * *

There on the roof sat Max staring at the open sky as the sun began to set.

I nervously said, Hi Max."

Max turned her head and smiled.

She scooted over to make room for me to sit.

I landed on my feet and tucked my wings in.

I sat down next to her and stared into the sky. "Max?"

"Yeah, Seto?"

"Angel helped me with my telephy, no more physic noise."

Max smiled and said, "That's amazing Seto."

God, I absolutely love it when she smiles.

She looked at me and said, "Seto?"

"Yes Max?" "I just want to say..."

I didn't give her a chance to finish what she was saying.

I placed my lips on hers once again feeling the pure raw emotion running through my body.

I never felt better in my life.

When we finally pulled away, I whispered to her, "I love you too, Max."

Max and I sat on the roof, watching the sunset, hand in hand.

No one can separate us. Not now, not ever.


	12. Old Scars, New Wounds

**Chapter 12: Old Scars, New Wounds**

**SETO KAIBA**

Max sat a glass of water on the table in front of me.

I looked up and said, "Your bringing me water before training."

Max laughed and said, "Today that glass and water are your training. I figure your telekinesis is like your body, the more you work with it the better it gets."

She sat down and said, "Your power to move things is well, a little overpowered. You need to learn to move something small without breaking it and have complete control of where it's going."

I put my hands on the table.

Max slapped them and said, "Your hands are not where your power resides, they just act as a way to direct it. Try picking up the glass with your mind and only your mind."

I sighed and placed my hands under the table.

I stared at the glass, imagining me holding it up above the table.

The glass slowy floated up and stopped in mid air.

I looked at Max.

She smiled and said, "Good, now try tipping the water into this."

Max set another glass on the table.

I once again pictured myself holding the glass and pouring the water.

The glass tilted and water went pouring into the other glass.

I slowly lower the now empty glass on the table.

I took a deep breath and asked, "Can I drink that?"

Max nodded and said, "Sure, but not all of it."

I picked up the glass and drank half of the water.

Max laughed and said, "This must be thirsty work."

She took the empty glass away.

She looked at me and said, "Now we're going to try something a bit harder."

I raised and eyebrow. Moving that glass was extemely difficult.

What could be harder?

Max looked at me and said, "Now let's try flipping the glass upside down and keep the water in the glass."

In response, I said, "Ah hell."

Max grabbed my hand and said, "You can do it Seto, I believe in you."

I smiled at Max nodded.

I once again placed my hands under the table and got into my mind set.

I easily lifted the glass, now that I knew how to do it.

I imagined putting my hand against the water, not letting any of it escape.

The glass tipped over and the water stay where it was before. "Holy Shit!"

I lost my grip the water fell and the glass broke.

I turned around to see Wheeler, Tristan, and Yugi standing in the door way.

Tristen stepped back and said, "My bad..."

Max smiled and said, "Well Seto your powers involves a lot of concentration, but you need to find away to block out distractions when doing this small stuff."

I looked at the three guys standing in the doorway and asked, "Any particular reason your here?"

Yugi replied, "Angel, wanted to know if you could do a psychic scan. You know for anyone who isn't supose to be here. She said you need the practice."

I groaned and said, "Give five minutes and I'll be done."

Yugi nodded and said, "Alright."

I keyed in on to any thoughts that I hadn't heard here.

There was many nothing, but...

"No..." I whispered out.

Max looked at me and said, "What? What going on?"

I looked at Max and said with an almost terrified look of my face, "They found us. I don't know how, but they found us."

Max eyes widen and fear struck her face.

She yelled at the boys, "Go find everyone and fast! The Erasers found us."

_Well, well isn't Max and Seto. Be ready because there are two other people too. One Seto knows, the other Max knows_.

I yelled, "Why do you always talk when danger is here you annoying little voice?"

_Heh. I don't intrude unless it's necessary. I don't want to interrupt you little dates, now do I?_

Max growled and said, "Come on we have to leave like now!"

_I'll talk with you soon. Bye._

Max and I ran to the main room where everyone was gathered.

Pegasus looked at me and said, "What's going on?"

Max said, "Erasers and they're coming fast."

Pegasus said, "We can use the jet to leave, after that I don't know."

Nudge asked, "How they find us?"

Max sighed and said, "I don't know, Mokubia deactived the chip in my arm so they didn't use that?"

I thought for a moment and then it hit me.

"The cellphones! They tracked them."

Yugi took his phone out and tossed at the wall.

Fang yelled, "We need to move! Now!"

At that moment two erasers busted threw the windows.

I yelled, "RUN!"

They charged in and one ran toward Angel.

Angel kicked it in face, unfurled her wings and, flew into the air.

The other eraser came up to Yugi.

Yugi held up his puzzle and a light came out of the puzzle and the eraser morphed into his human form, completly unconscious.

We all ran up the down the halls, behind Pegasus.

More erasers began ran behind us until we finally got to the hanger.

There was three erasers who had us cornered us in the room.

Max looked at me and Fang.

We nodded in agreement.

Max, Fang, and I charged the three erasers.

I sent a punch into the eraser face that sent him flying to the wall.

Max struck her knee into the jaw and it passed out.

Fang took his elbow and hit it in the back off the head.

Nudge closed the door and said, "This won't hold for long."

Pegasus opened the jet and we all got in.

The door broke open and erasers came roaring in.

After twenty or more erasers came in Ari and two people walked in.

When I saw who one of them was, I couldn't belive my eyes.

Mokubia had the same look as we stared into the face of Gozabouro Kaiba, our step father.

Max and the flock looked at the window as in shock as we were.

Max said an heated rage, " Jeb."

Pegasus looked at all of us and said, "I'm guessing you all know those guys."

father, Gozabouro. I took the company and changed it from weapons to games, I don't know how he escaped the explosion on the island, but he's bad news."

Max growled and said, "The man with glasses is Jeb, he brought us to the school. The guy next to him is Ari, Jeb's 9 year old eraser son."

Pegasus yelled, "What? How is he a 9 year old child?"

Max said, "Erasers are wolf hybrids, they don't live long and so they grow to maturity fast. They live about 10 to 12 years."

The eraser cut the hanger door wires and our fuel lines.

We were trapped.

Ari yelled through a megaphone, "Come out before things get ugly."

Angel looked up and said, "Max, what are we going to do?"

I looked at Max, and everyone in there.

She nodded to me and I nodded back.

Max picked up the jet's microphone and said, "Your after Seto and me, so if we go with you have to leave the others alone."

Mokubia yelled, "No Seto! You can't leave me..."

I hugged my brother and said, "If I can give you the chance to live on, I'll do what needs to be done."

Jeb took the megaphone and yelled, "Alright Max, we will except those terms."

The flock hugged Max tight.

Mokubia still hung to me with tears streaming from his eyes.

I looked up at Wheeler and said, "Don't let him follow me." Wheeler nodded with a bit of tears rolling down.

I handed him to Wheeler and said, "Goodbye Mokubia, I love you."

Mokubia screamed, "SETO!"

As Max and I walked out, he tried to run from Wheeler's arms.

Please don't make this harder for me.

I felt the warm tears roll down my face as I left the plane.

As I left Mokubia.

Max and I opened the door of the plane and got out.

We closed it tight behind us.

Ari came up to me and said, "You think it's that easy."

He jabbed needles into both me and Max's neck and said, "Don't worry, your friends will make an excelent addition to The School."

Ari laughed manically.

I felt my head get woozy and I yelled, "Leave them alone!"

I pressed my hands forward sending Ari flying back.

Max fell to the ground completely unconcius.

I felt my head get lighter and lighter until I finally past out.


	13. The Things Of Nightmares

**Chapter 13: The Things of Nightmares**

**YUGI MOTOU**

_Yugi wake up! _

Wha? Yami? What's going on?

_Yugi open your eyes we need to know where we are._

I slowly opened my eyes to find that I was lying on a piece of metal.

As I sat up, I realized I was sitting in a small cage, that smelled of sickly anesthetic.

"Where am I?"

"Yug! Your awake!" I turned to my left to see Joey in cage next to me.

Then it hit me. There was cages everywhere, and all of my friends were inside them.

I looked across the way to see Max staring into the cage next to her, which held Kaiba who was still unconscious.

Angel crawled forward from a smaller cage and said, "The been sedating Seto since we got here."

I looked at her and asked, "Where is here exactly?"

"Glad you ask Yugi or should I call you Subject 15."

Gozabouro, Jeb, and Ari walked out in front of us.

Ari was holding a small cage with Mokubia inside.

A series of bandage covered his eyes.

Ari set the cage next to Kaiba's.

Gozabouro smirked and said, "You are all at The School."

I sat back in horror.

Yami appeared at the cage bars peering out.

Ari looked at Yami and said, "What the hell are you?"

Jeb looked at Ari and said, "I see the phantom sight is defiantly working."

"As for you and your friends, you are to be part of the Gene-Straus program where the next generation of hybrids will begin."

The two older men walked out first.

Ari picked up my cage and began walking with me in hand.

What are they going to do to us?

_I do not know but, I have a bad feeling about this._

The door opened to a large room.

There was a large medical table and various machines, but what disturbed me was the huge blood stain drizzled across the floor.

Ari set my cage down and stuck a needle in my arm.

He smiled and said, "Nighty-Night freak boy."

I felt my head grow heavy as I fell to the floor.

* * *

I opened my eyes to find my self in the elaborate maze of Yami's and my mind.

Yami stood in front of me.

He sighed and said, "I can't see what's happening out there, every time I try I see bright lights and faces."

I gave a weak smile and said, "It's ok, we'll find out what's happening soon, but for right now we need to think of a way to get us out of here. All of us out of here."

Yami nodded and said, "If Kaiba was awake, he could use his powers to break the doors or get the keys."

I nodded and asked, "Hey didn't Nudge say she's magnetic?"

Yami nodded and said, "I do recall that, maybe she can get the keys away from them."

I replied, "It's worth a try."

A strange door appeared in front of us.

The door was large and decorated with a single line written in Egyptian hieroglyphs.

"What does it say?" Yami read it aloud, "A lion's strength, courage, and heart, shall set thee free, from cursed dark."

The door began to open.

A brilliant light came shining out.

Once the light faded we walked into the new room.

In the room their was a statue of a lion wearing a crown.

Below it sat a key, a note, and a chest.

The note was also written in hieroglyphs.

Yami held it up and said, "It's says, The School must fall when you leave or you shall never be free."

I picked up the key and unlocked the box.

I opened it to find an old hand mirror. Yami picked it up and looked into it.

His reflection looked of that of an ancient pharaoh.

He nodded and said, "It's show what we look like inside and out."

He hand me the mirror and I held it up to my face, when I did I could barely believe my own eyes.

My hair had grown long, thick, and wild.

My face looked like I had stronger jaw bone.

I opened mouth showing a few of my teeth were sharp.

My puipls were no longer violet, but a golden color with cat slits.

I nearly dropped the mirror when I saw my own reflection.

Yami sat beside me and asked "What did you see Yugi?"

I whispered, "I saw me, with cat eyes and sharp teeth like..."

Yami looked up to the statue and said, "Like a lion."

I nodded and said, "This is bad."

The lion's eyes began to glow a shining white light.

Yami and I were consumed by it.

Then I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

I woke up with a sharp pain in my lower back.

I was still in a cage, but now I am back in the room with everyone, except something wasn't right about them.

Joey's hair was almost gone and he had two contour lines running down the side of his face. His eyes were now a light green with black slits going down the center.

Tea's hair was long, but had two antenlers coming from her head. She also have grown taller and seemed to remain alert to each sound.

Tristen's hair was long as well, he had grown a lot taller, had a stronger looking body and face. He had claws that came from his finger tips.

Pegasus had a set of wings and a long white tail like a horses. He seem to be in a lot of pain by how he layed on the ground and shivered.

Finally I turned to Mokubia who had grown increasinly thin. His eyes stared into nothingness just like Iggy's.

He was completely blind.

Out of his back there was two bat wings.

Kaiba was going to be pissed when he woke up.

I whispered out, "Is everyone alright?"

Joey face lighted up as he said, "Yug! Your up!"

Yami appeared next to me.

Joey, Tristan, and Tea jumped back. Tea said, "Now I know how the flock feels when you do that Yami."

Yami nodded and said, "I'm sorry to see this happen to you."

Joey smiled revealing two small fangs, "It's ok, you got the worst of it."

I gave a questionble look when I felt something move along my back.

I turned around to see a long tail attached to me.

I looked up to Joey and asked, "How long have I been out?"

Joey sighed and said, "I don't know Yug. They take you in and out and there's really no way of telling time in here."

Angel whispered out, "Shhh! They coming."

The doors opened up and a man in a whitecoat walked over to Kaiba's cage.

He motioned toward the cage and said, "Subject 13 and Subject 15. Time to go in for testing."

An eraser picked up the cage and carried it away.

Another eraser picked up my cage and carried it away as well.

They took us in to a room with a treadmills and other machines.

They injected Kaiba with some sort of chemical that slowly woke him up. His they put two braclets on his wrist before he completely gained consciousness.

He looked over at me and said, "Yugi? Is that really you?"

I nodded and said, "It's good to see you awake Kaiba."

He lifted his hands up for a second and they pressed a button. A jolt ran through him causing him shake in pain.

He muttered out, "Dam you all."

They took me out of my cage and placed the braclets on me as well.

They put us on the treadmills.

The man in the whitecoat said, "Run, and don't stop."

The treadmills started up.

Kaiba looked at me as we ran and said, "What the hell did they do to you?"

I whispered, "I don't know but they did stuff like this to the rest of us too."

I felt a jolt of electricy run through my body. The man yelled, "No talking!"

We ran and ran, if we slowed down we got shocked.

After a long time they finally stopped us.

The man walked over to Kaiba and sedated him.

He whispered as the drugged worked, "This is wrong..."

"This is torture..."

The man looked down at me and said, "Well seems Project Leo worked in your favor kid."

Project Leo? He turned to the erasers and said, "Cage them up, we're done for today."

I tried to move but my body ache with every movement.

They picked us up and put us in the cages.

They brought us back to the room with all the cages.

I looked around and saw that Pegasus was missing.

I looked at Joey to ask him a question but I stopped when I saw the tears running down his face.

No...

He couldn't...

I looked at all the others who also had been crying.

Yami appeared next to me and said, "Yugi...I'm so sorry..."

Tears welled up in my eyes after I relized what happened.

I couldn't help but cry.

He was there for us in our time of need.

He treated us like family.

And now he's gone.

Maximillon Pegusus was dead and he not coming back.


	14. Their Darkest Hour

**Chapter 14: Their Darkest Hour**

**YUGI MOTOU**

I imagine its been days since he died, but we can tell what day it is in this horrible place.

Most of the time no one made a sound. They just sat in silence.

After a while I figured out I have retractable claws, which right now I was scathing something into the floor.

It looked like a tree or bush. Man, I really suck at art.

Grandpa probably worried sick about us.

_Don't worry, you'll get out soon and The School will with it_.

What? I looked around for where ever the unfimaliar voice was coming from.

Max spat out, "The god dam voice is back."

_Yes Max I'm back and Yugi can hear me now too, so your not alone_.

She looked at me and asked, "Did you hear that?"

I nodded and she said, "Well that defiantly proves I'm not crazy and neither is Seto."

Joey sat up and said, "You guys hear a voice?"

Max nodded, "It's another telepath only this one knows a lot about us and we know nothing about him or her or whatever the hell it is."

_Indeed I do know many things. Now you need to get Angel to use her infulince powers to help Seto wake up_.

Max yelled, "I forgot about that."

I turned up to Angel.

_Influence, that, I can do that. I'll make the guard think he gave Seto the shot_.

I smiled and said, "When he wakes up, we break out_."_

_Good, now I'll sit back and enjoy the show_.

Yami appeared next to me and said, "_It's good to see your spirts back_."

I smiled and said, "We don't just have to leave, we have to destory this place so no one will feel the pain of this place ever again."

I retracted my claws into my fingers.

Another thing I noticed was my sense of smell and eyes sight had improved a lot.

So it's no suprise when I smelled wet dog when the eraser came in.

He walked over to Kaiba's cage. He picked up and needle in his hand.

_Angel now!_

She said aloud, "All done."

He repeated almost trance like, "All done."

He emptied the contents of the needle into the floor.

Angel spoke again, "You have to leave, there's an emergency outside."

He walked to the door and said, "I have to leave... there's an emerency outside..."

The door closed behind him. Max smiled and said, "Nice. Now it should only take a few minutes for him to wake up."

_Good work. Now be ready to fight your way out of here. As for taking down the building, find some earplugs Yugi and mess with the the intercoms_.

What? Why?

_Erasers are like dogs they don't like high pitched noises_.

I tore off some cloth and made some makeshift earplugs.

Max said, "If you can fight, be ready."

The group nodded.

Mokubia smiled and said, "I hear Seto's heart rate picking up. He should be waking up."

Almost immediately the cage door to Kaiba's cage flies off and hits the wall.

Kaiba crawls out and says, "They keep freakin' drugging me. It's annoying as hell."

Kaiba motion his hands down and all the cage doors come flying off.

We all crawled out.

"I never want to be in something that small again." Tristen growled.

Fang smirked and said, "Welcome to the club."

Kaiba hugged Mokubia and saw what they did to him and us. He yelled, "God dammit! They blinded you. They are going to pay..."

He looked around and asked, "Where's Pegasus?"

The room remained quite.

Kaiba relized what happend and punched a cage in frustration.

_Intercoms remember?_

Max put the mic next to the speaker.

She yelled to us, "This is going to drive the erasers nuts."

She turned on the mic and a loud screeching noise came from the speakers.

Erasers came barging in with absoultity no control.

They hit cages, control panels and more importiantly, support columns.

We all ran out of the cage room and made our way to the elevators.

In front of them stood Jeb and Gozabouro.

They kept us in cages, experimented on us, and tourured us so they could have a pet project!

I let my claws come out and I growled out, "Move."

Gozabouro looked at Kaiba and said, "Seto, you and your friends could never leave well enough alone. "

He pulled out a gun and said, "Now your going to pay for that."

I saw a quick flash and Gozabouro gun was gone.

Now standing in front of him was Tea and she held it up.

Gozabouro laughed and said, "I almost had forgoten that your 3% antalope, Miss Gardner."

Tea nudged the gun toward Jeb who was closest to the wall.

Gozabouro and Jeb walked to the wall with no objections.

The walls began to shake. We all got in to the elevator.

Tea got in last and said, "Your gun might have been more threating if it had bullets."

She threw it out of the elevator door as it closed.

Max looked at us and said, "Look like the only way out is up."

_That's right, but there are some guest for you on the roof_.

Kaiba muttered out, "Dam. Everyone we got company."

The elevator doors opened and there was a small army of erasers.

In the front stood Ari with a creepy smile.

_Yugi, let me fight. No Yami, this my battle_.

The erasers charged at us.

The flock and Kaiba took to the air and began knocking them off one by one.

Joey move slickly throught the battle field punching them in the ribs hard and fast.

Tea move so fast I could barely see her, but she landed swift kicks into the erasers.

Tristen fought with open hands, letting his claws and new found size do the work.

Mokubia and Angel stood close together fighting off their attackers.

I followed Tristen's lead and used my claws, but I also found my new found strength to be helpful.

Kaiba stood face to face with Ari.

Ari let out a howl and charged at Kaiba.

They fought for what seem like for meer moments when the building beneath us began to quake.

Ari ripped his claw acrossed Kaiba's right leg causing him to fall to his knees.

Kaiba looked up at him and said, "You bastard..."

Kaiba glared at him and said, "This for the hell you put me through!"

Ari got knocked back. "This is for you bastards killing Pegasus!"

He got knocked back farther. "This is for kidnapping my friends, experimenting, and torturing them."

Ari nose had a bit of blood drizzle down. "This is for blinding my little brother!"

Ari held his stomach and threw up. Kaiba glared at him and said, "This is for Max!"

Ari fell to the ground completely unconscious.

Max ran up to Kaiba and asked, "Seto are you alright?!"

He gave a weak smiled and said, "My leg is hurt pretty bad."

Max smiled with tears in her eyes and said, "You idiot."

She leaned down and kissed him.

The building began shaking even more than before.

Max cradled Kaiba in her arms.

Each member of the flock pick up one of us (except Mokubia who now could fly and use sound to see things) and took off into the sky.

I turned around to see the building colapse in on itself.

I looked at Max and Kaiba. He was really bleeding bad.

"Max he needs a doctor." I said.

She nods and said, "I know just the one."


	15. A New Day

**Chapter 15: A New Day**

**SETO KAIBA**

I woke up, and found myself in a small bedroom.

I slowly sat up to see Max and Mokubia was asleep at the foot of my bed.

Mokubia hair was now fairly short and along with that he had new clothes on.

He wore a dark violet t-shirt and black pants.

Max she looked beautiful.

She wore a striped t-shirt along with a red windbreaker, and a pair of jeans.

I ran my hand through her long blonde hair.

Max began to stir after I did that.

She opened her eyes and gave out a big smile.

"Seto." She said with a loving look in her eyes.

I held my hand against her face and said, "Max."

She leaned up to me and kissed me.

When she pulled away I asked, "Where are we?"

Max smiled and said, "This is Dr. Martinez's house, she the vet that helped me when I was shot. Long story, short: we can trust her."

I smiled and said, "A vet, oh the irony."

She gave a small laugh.

Mokubia slowly sat up. "Seto?"

I smiled and said, "Come here Mokie."

Mokubia smiled increased and he walked over and hugged me.

I looked at his now grayish eyes and felt the two slits where his wings could come out.

I gave a sad smiled and said, "Mokie, I'm sorry I did that back at the plane."

Mokubia smiled and said, "It's ok Seto, you were only trying to protect me."

I asked, "So how long have I been out?"

Max gave a sad smile and said, "Nearly two weeks."

I gave a small smile and said, "Ever since I met you I've been knocked out like crazy."

Max gave a laugh and said, "Well that what you get when you have me for a girlfriend."

Mokubia gave a smile and said, "You two aren't kissing right now are you? Cause that would be gross."

I looked at him and said, "No we're just talking."

I sat up and when I tried to move forward, I made a realization.

I pulled up the covers to see that my right leg from the knee down...

Was completely gone.

I didn't have part of my leg...

Only a stub with bandages wrapped around it remained.

Max smile soon changed as she said, "Ari cut the your cirulatory viens and all your blood was flowing in your leg but not coming back up. So..."

I nodded and said, "I understand."

Mokubia hugged me and said, "I'm sorry Seto..."

A woman walked into the door.

She had long curly black hair that was pulled back in a ponytail.

She smiled and said, "It's good to see your awake, I'm ."

I nodded and said, "Thank you by the way."

She gave a soft smile that made me feel good. She sounded and looked like the Mom that Mokubia and I never had.

She walk in closer with a suitcase with the Kaiba Corp. logo in hand.

She sat it down and said, "Well Mr. Kaiba, I have something for you. Your company sent it over after we called them. They were quite suprised to hear that you and your brother were alive after being missing for nearly two years."

I looked at her in shock and said, "Two...years..."

Max smiled and said, "The School is gone and now everyone kind of knows about the kids, the kidnapping, and experments. They don't know about our mutations though just that we're rescued."

"We aren't hunted anymore, unless you count the paparazzi." said Mokubia.

The smiled and said, "Well it's better than those horrible wolf creatures."

She held up a fully robotic leg and placed it on the bed.

It was a perlenct white with blue streaks running down it.

She smiled and said, "Your company made this prosthetic as a prototype, so you can walk and swim with ease."

Max looked at it and asked, "How does it work?"

Dr. Martinez pointed at the top of the prosthetic and said, "It attaches to he nerves in his leg. Once that's done his own electrical impulses will power the leg and allow him to move it just like a normal leg, but it going to take some time for your nerves to heal and you to start walking around."

I sat back and said, "As long as I can get out of this bed a strech my wings I'll be fine."

Mokubia left the room closing the door behind him.

unwrapped my nub showing the skin had already grown back.

She placed the leg up aganist my skin and said, "They said, it will attach to your nerves and it will respond like a normal leg."

She looked up and said, "This may hurt."

Max took my hand. She pressed in on a the sides.

I felt a sharp jolt run through my leg.

I yelled out in pain, "OH HELL! WHY DOES IT FREAKIN' HURT SO MUCH?!"

She smiled and said, "We attached your nerve to the machine that's why. Wiggle your toes please."

I looked down and wiggled the robotic toes.

She smiled and said, "Congatulations Mr. Kaiba, you have the worlds first fully funtional robotic leg."

Max smiled and said, "That's incredible."

She got up and tossed me some clothes.

Max stood up and as they was leaving Max said, "They told me to tell you to stay off your foot for a few weeks and then you'll be able to walk fine, but your body renerates a lot faster so I'm thinking 5 hours tops. There's some cructhes next the bed so you can get around, unless you want to fly."

I smiled and said, "Thanks Doc."

I looked at Max and said, "I'll be out soon."

She smiled and closed the door. I sat up letting my metal foot touch the ground.

I could move it but, I felt nothing when I did.

I pulled off the shorts I was wearing and quicky put on the blue jeans.

I wasn't wearing a shirt, so I put on the light blue t-shirt and the white vest.

Max had must gotten a hold of it because there were slits in the back so that my wings could come out.

I saw next to my bed there was a night stand.

On it was my card necklace, my deck box, and a small silver braclet with a pegasus charm and a card charm on it.

On the back it said, "Never Forget: MP."

Yugi or one of his friends must have made these, I'd usually say this was lame but...

It actually seems like a noble way to honor him.

I put it on my wrist, placed my necklace on, and put my deck on my hip.

I picked up the set of converse next to my bed and put them on.

I saw the cructhes were a bit farther than I could reach.

I looked a my hands. I wonder...

I began to focus and they slowly glided toward me.

They floated up and landed in my lap.

I smiled. My telekinesis is really strong now.

Strange I have got to practice in a while, if I did I don't remember it.

I got up on the crutches and made my way to the bedroom door.

* * *

_(Author's Note: Yes, I got the idea for Seto's leg and the bracelets from FMA. It seemed cooler that way and I need Seto for the rest of the story to be walking. XD_)

* * *

I stepped outside the house to see we were in the middle of the woods, covered in thick green trees, and beautiful green fields. A little farther away was a small lake.

Other than this house there was nothing but nature.

Yugi was sitting down in a chair, as a young girl who looked a lot like , cut his long hair.

She must be her daughter.

As for Yugi, he looked at lot better now, not as wild looking when we left the school.

His eyes were still a golden color, but the cat slits were not there, his height increase to nearly the the height of Wheeler, and his tail was wrapped around his waist like a belt.

He looked a bit stronger but still was rather skinny. He wore a black tank top with his puzzle hanging over it as always and blue jeans.

Wheeler and Tristen were sitting across from him, possibly waiting for a haircut.

Wheeler hair had grown a little bit since I last saw him but, not much, his eyes were a bright green ( no serpent slits in them anymore), and he seemed a lot slimmer.

He wore a white tank top, a pair of black fingerless gloves, and a pair of black pants.

Tristen on the other hand was quite big now, with a shaggy head of long brown hair, he wore a pair of gloves that covered his clawed fingers. He also wore a dark brown hoodie and a pair of jeans with the knee caps tore out.

Tea was no where to be seen nor was the rest of the flock with the exceptions of Angel and Max.

Where could they have gone? The flock may have went for a flight, but what about Tea?

Mokubia and Angel sat on the porch and was playing a game of Monoploy and by the looks of it, Mokubia was winning.

Max was right, the blind kids in this group surely don't act like it and they rock at Monopoly.

Angel was wearing a white dress with a black ribbon on it and her hair was tied back with a black bow.

Max was sitting next to and talking.

Max looked up at me and smiled.

Wheeler looked up and said, "Welcome back to the land of the living Kaiba. How you feeling?"

I smirked at Wheeler and said, "What's it to you snake boy?"

He smirked and sat back.

"Never thought I see the day you got a sence of humor. I just want to say thank you for getting us out of that hell hole."

I looked up to the sky and said, "No one deserves that kind of life. No one."

Max flew up to me and kissed me straight on the lips.

Wheeler fell out of his seat and yelled, "Oh come on! This messes with my head so much!"

Max pulled away and said, "Oh really Wheeler, this bothers you, not the fact that we all animal hybrids that escaped the lab with barely our lives."

Wheeler scatched his head and said, "Well yeah, because Kaiba never shows emotion, ever."

She smiled and said, "Maybe not to you Wheeler."

Max call him Wheeler now?

I not the only one picking up habits.

The girl finished cutting Yugi's hair and said, "Alright Yugi your done. Tristen, your up."

Yugi stood up and said, "Thanks Ella, I couldn't stand having all that hair."

Tristen sat in the chair Yugi was sitting in and Ella began cutting his hair.

Yugi walked up to me with his new haircut.

His hair was no longer the mess of black, purple, and blonde spikes, his hair was quite short and mostly consited of blonde with bits of black and purple in it.

Yami appeared next to him with the new look as Yugi had.

He smiled and said, "_It's good to see you my friend_."

Yugi smiled and said, "I'm really glad your alright Kaiba."

I gave a small smirk and said, "You two are such saps."

Yugi and Yami gave a small laugh.

Max looked around and asked, "Hey Yugi, where's Tea and the rest of the flock."

Yugi held his hand on his chin and said, "The flock went to pick up some groceries, because eleven kid hybrids eat a ton of food."

"As for Tea she goes off into the woods a lot, she kind of likes moving a lot."

Max smiled and said, "Sounds like her Antople DNA has had a good effect on her."

Yugi nodded and said, "She will stop by soon."

I wobbled over to a chair and sat down.

Ella looked up from Tristen's hair and asked, "I could cut your hair for you if you want?"

I shook my head and said, "No thank you though."

Max looked at my hair and said, "I'm going to re-braied it, a lot of hair is falling out."

Wheeler laughed and said, "Really Kaiba? You having your hair braided?"

I glared at him and said, "Shut it Wheeler, or I can tell everyone here you deepest darkest secrets."

He shut up after that.

Max pulled out the hair tie and my long hair came flowing down my back.

Max had my hair completely braided in a matter of minutes.

She tied it off and said, "All done."

I ran my fingers along the braid. It's definatly longer and thicker that before.

Angel looked up from her game and said, "Some people are coming...I don't regonize them..."

A looked of serouisness came across their faces.

I keyed in on the stangers coming our way and relized they weren't strangers at all.

I asked, "Yugi did you call your grandfather by chance and tell him where your at?"

He nodded and asked, "Yeah, why?"

"Because he and some of our friends are driving down, here right now."


	16. Reunions and Explanations

**Chapter 16: Reunions and Explanations**

**SETO KAIBA**

Yugi's face lit up with a smile as did the rest when I said that.

Wheeler asked, "Who else is coming?"

I put my hand to my chin and said, "Your sister for starters."

Wheeler gave a real big smile.

I continued, "Mai, Ishizu, Marik, Odion, Duke, Bakura, Rebecca, and her grandfather, Professor Hopkins, are coming here as well. They'll be here in a matter of minutes."

Tristen gave a small smile and said, "That's a pretty big group."

Max gave a small laugh and said, "You all have been missing for a while, people probably want check you guys."

At that moment a white RV pulled up in front of the yard.

The door opened and Serenity ran up to Wheeler and hugged him.

"JOEY!" She cried out with tears in her eyes.

Joey pat his hand on her back and said, "I'm okay sis. Really I am."

Mr. Motou walked up to Yugi and hugged him. "Yugi..."

Yugi smiled and said, "I miss you too."

Duke stepped out an waved to Tristen.

"Man, what happen to you guys?"

Tristen remained quite and said, "We'll tell you later."

Ella put down her scissors and said, "Your done."

Tristen nodded and stood up.

Rebecca charged off the bus and tackled Yugi to the ground.

She cried as she said, "Yugi!"

Yugi gave a smile and said, "I miss you to Rebecca but, your kind of hurting me."

She jumped up in emabaousment and said, "Sorry."

Mai walked out and over to Wheeler.

First she slapped him and said, "How dare you do that to me!"

She then picked him up and kissed him.

Max whispered to me, "It's kind of funny to watch him be so confused."

Mai pulled away and said, "Don't ever do that again."

He gave a small smile and said, "I never intended to."

Professor Hopkins steped down and said, "It's good to see you kids are alright."

Ishizu, Marik, and Odion stepped of behind him.

Marik stepped up to me and said, "I'm glad to see you all are alright."

Ishizu and Odion stepped up as well.

Bakura was the last one out, he took one look at Yugi and said, "It's strange how much you all grown and changed in one year."

Angel gave a small smile and said, "Tea's here."

Yugi looked around and asked, "Where?"

"Up here."

I saw Tea sitting in a tree with an apple, the leaves covered her antlers.

I don't think she want's them to know yet.

She wore long brown pants and green tank top. Her long brown hair hung wildly from her head.

Mr. Motou walked over to Max and said, "You must be Max. Your friends spoke very fondly of you."

Max smiled and said, "There more family to me."

"Hey! We got food!"

I looked to the sky and gave a smile.

The group that had just arrived looked around for where the voice came from.

Gazzy yelled, "Yo! Angel! Catch!"

A bag of food fell from the sky.

Angel zoomed up and caught it with her wings fully exposed.

The flock began flying down with huge bags of food in hand.

Nudge looked at the new faces and asked, "Oh hi Grandpa Motou! Who are the rest of these guys?"

Yugi smiled and said, "Friends and family. Although I think you guys kind of freaked them out."

Duke murmered, "You know these guys Yugi?! You know the flying people?!"

Mokubia responded, "We know them all right."

The flock tucked their wings in.

Ishizu gave a smile and said, "Your wings are quite beautiful."

Iggy laughed and said, "I hear that a lot but, I'll never know."

Ishizu raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why won't you they're on your back?"

He replied, "The back of a blind kid, and please don't make a big deal about it."

Ishizu gave a smile and said, "I would never guess by the way you talk."

I smelled the boxes of warm food and asked, "Can we all talk about this after lunch?"

Max smiled and said, "I figure you'd be hungry, Mr. I've-been-out-for-two-weeks." Duke looked at me and said, "You been out for two weeks?" I nodded and said, "Yeah, and I'm really hungry. So can we please eat?"

The flock started handing out our boxes and gave some to your guest.

It must have seem strange to them that Tea wasn't leaving the tree, or the fact we had huge amounts of food just for lunch.

After lunch Max stood up and said, "Let's give you leg a try Seto."

I nodded and she helped me up.

I started out pretty wobbly, but it got easier with each step.

Mai raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why does he need help walking?"

Wheeler looked at me and said, "You don't have to..."

"I know, but it going to come up sooner or later in this day of explanation's."

I rolled up a bit of my pant leg to reveal the machine I know use for a leg.

Mai's eyes widen and said, "I'm sorry I didn't..."

"Don't be...It's alright." I said.

Serenity looked at me and asked, "May I ask what happen?"

I nodded and said, "I lost it getting everyone out of that horrible place."

Mokubia began walking towards me when he tripped over a tree root.

He mumbled, "This sucks."

Duke helped him up and asked, "That root was right in front of you how did you not see that?"

Mokubia shrugged his shoulders and said, "That because I can't see anymore."

Duke then fell down in response.

He yelled out, "I repete, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!"

Max sat up and said, "The jest of it is, we were taken to a genetics lab called, The School. In this lab they make hybrids with kids."

Max unfurled her wings.

She smirked and said, "I'm techinally 2% hawk. These guys save us from their hunters called erasers. Wolf guys is another word for them. Because they save us, they took us captive and expermeinted on them too."

Rebecca asked, "If they were experminetent on wouldn't they have wings like you?"

Tea jumped down from the tree and showed the full extent of her antlers.

She picked up another apple and said, "They didn't just use birds."

Tristen took off his gloves revealing his clawed hands.

Wheeler let his eyes shift to their serpent like state.

Yugi unwrapped his tale and exposed his cat eyes.

Mokubia let his bat wings out.

Finally I unfurled my set of wings.

Bakura said in shock, "My dear god..."

Max said quietly, "The place was a living hell, but now it gone."

Mr. Motou looked carfully at Yugi and said, "You look strangely familiar."

Yugi tucked his tale back in and said, "A lion's tail is kind of regonizable that also why my eyes are a different color."

Serenity looked at Wheeler and asked, "Why are your eyes like that Joey?"

Wheeler blinked and they were back to normal.

He looked at her and said, "It's kind of a defene mechinsm, like snakes do. If I feel like danger is near it kind of kick in."

Mai looked at Tea and said, "Are you a deer?"

Tea gave a small laugh and said, "Close I'm part antelope."

Professor Hopkins looked at Tristen's claws and said, "Bear claws, correct?"

Tristen nodded and said, "How did you know?"

He gave a small smile and said, "My dear boy, bears are quite common here in the U.S."

Duke looked at Mokubia's bat wings and asked, "Can you fly?"

Mokubia took off in the air and said, "That answer you question."

Marik, Ishuzi, and Odion stare at my wings.

They probably regonized the feathers from their homeland.

Odion said, "Those are the feathers of a Kite."

I nodded and said, "Yes, they had a thing for birds of prey at The School."

Ishizu shook her head. _He would deny it but, I belive this may have to do with Kaiba's ancient egyptian past. _

"Are you sure about that Ishizu?" Angel asked.

Ishizu looked at her and asked, "Sure about what?"

Angel gave a small smile and said, "Seto has seen and talked to Yami, it not that hard for him to belive anymore."

Max looked at Angel and said, "Angel don't do that to people you barely know."

Angel sighed and said, "Sorry Max."

Ishizu looked at her and asked, "Did she..."

I responded, "Angel is a telepath, as am I after what the did."

Rebecca jumped up and said, "A telepath? Really? Prove it?"

_I get tired of telling people what their thinking so this may suffice as well_.

Rebecca looked up and said, "That was you?"

I nodded and said, "The School also had a habit of adding strange powers to their experments, meaning us."

Marik rasied an eyebrow and said, "Powers? Like what?"

Nudge set a can of soda on the table and then stepped rather far away.

She rasied her hand out and the can attracted to her hand.

She smiled and said, "I'm magnetic."

Duke grabbed the can and tried to pull it off but it wouldn't budge.

Nudge smiled and said, "It doesn't come off unless I want it to."

The detached it and Duke fell on his butt.

He sat up and looked at the braclet I was wearing.

He pointed to it and asked, "What's with the jewery? It's got something written on it. Never Forget: MP."

We all got quite. Tea seem to let a small tear roll down her cheek.

Duke yelled, "Will someone tell me what this is?"

Yami took Yugi's place and said, "It's for Pegasus."

Duke looked up and said, "Oh yeah he went missing around the time you guys did. So does that mean he's here."

Yami shook his head and said, "Well saw horrible things in that place, things Max warned us of, but none of were prepare for what happened."

Angel ran up to Max and hugged her.

I whispered, "Pegasus...died from their experiments..."

"His body couldn't take it."

The whole group fell quite for the longest time.

Mokubia whispered out, "It just doesn't seem possible."

I nodded.

Max looked at Angel and said, "Enough with the tears, he wouldn't have wanted that, he would want us to honor him by living each day to the fullest."

Max unfurled her wings and said, "Let go for a flight."

The flock, Mokubia, and I unfurled our wings and took to the sky.

I need this, I really did.

I flew into a large cloud bank and finally let the tears drizzle from my face.

He didn't deserve to die! He may have been annoying but help us, house us, treated us like his own. But what did he get a untimley death and a unmarked grave!

I felt like I wanted to scream.

"Seto?"

I turned around to see Max flying behind me.

I quickly tried to wipe away the tears, when Max took my hand.

She embaced me in a hug and said, "It's okay to hurt."

I buried my head into her shoulder and let the tears stream out.

She whispered, "It will be okay Seto, I'm here, I'm right here."


	17. The Shadows of the Past

**Chapter 17: The Shadows of the Past**

**YUGI MOTOU**

"I must admit being part lion, is that bad. My balance is greatly increased, so has my eye sight, hearing, and sense of smell." I told grandpa as we sat on the edge of the lake.

Grandpa smiled and said, "It's good to hear that you haven't lost your optimism."

Joey yelled out, "Now Gazzy!"

The two fell from the sky in a huge cannonball.

The water splashed me and grandpa on the shore.

I groaned and said, "But I don't like water as much as I use to."

Joey looked up at me and said, "Come on Yug! The water's fine!"

I hissed out, "I don't like being wet."

Gazzy laughed and said, "Come on Joey, don't you know cats don't like water."

Joey look up at me and said, "Sorry Yug."

I picked up a towel and began drying myself off.

I looked at Joey and said, "It's ok, just try to keep the water in the lake."

Joey smiled and said, "Alright then."

He whispered something into Gazzy ear.

Kaiba yelled, "I heard that Wheeler and if you get me or Max the slightest bit wet, I will end you, right here, right now."

Joey got nervous when Kaiba said that and sunk down in the water.

Kaiba and Max were sitting under a tree snuggled together.

They would talk and laugh amongst other things.

Grandpa smiled and said, "I'm glad to see those two together."

Joey came back up minutes later saying, "Yug! You won't belive this!"

I stepped closer to shore and said, "What Joey?"

Joey smiled and said with excitement, "I can breate underwater!"

I felt my eye twitch and I yelled, "What?!"

Joey smiled and said, "Watch!"

Joey stuck his head underwater and Gazzy felt his neck.

Gazzy jumped up and said, "He's just like Angel! He can breathe underwater, I can feel the air coming out of his neck!"

Max jumped up and said, "Look's like Wheeler is a water snake."

Kaiba gave out a small laugh.

Max sat back down and snuggled in closer in his arms.

I smiled and said, "I agree with you grandpa, it's good to see that Kaiba and Max has found some happiness."

Duke and Tea walked up behind us.

Duke took one look at Kaiba and Max and fell to the ground.

Tea gave a small laugh and said, "You and Joey had a simular reaction to Max and Kaiba dating."

Duke sat up fast and said, "Dating?! Kaiba and Max?!"

I couldn't help but give out a small laugh.

Duke looked at me and said, "What's so funny Yugi?"

I smiled and said, "Sorry I couldn't help it. It's just the expresion you gave was kind of funny."

Duke looked up and said, "Man this sucks, I was going to ask her out."

Mai stepped up and said, "Cheer up, you try you luck with Nudge."

Tea shook her head, "Nudge is only 13."

Mai said, "What? She looks almost 17!"

I smirked and said, "In our cases we're older than we look. Max is 16, Fang is 16, Iggy is 15, Nudge is 13, Gasman is 10, and Angel is 8."

"That's incredible! Max looks like full grown woman and makes a bit more since on why those two are together." Mai said.

Joey raised his head out of the water.

Mai asked him, "How long have you been under there?"

Joey shrugged his shoulders and said, "I wasn't keeping track. I was just swam down to the bottom of the lake."

Mai raised an eyebrow and asked, "How did you hold you breath for that long a tough guy?"

He smiled and said, "I didn't. If you were here a few minutes ago you would have hear me yelling, I can breathe underwater to everyone."

I nodded and said, "Gazzy was there to prove it."

Mai shook her head and said, "So no one can beat you in 'holding your breath contest'? Nice Joey, real nice."

Joey stepped out of the water. I tossed him a towel and took a few steps back.

Duke looked at me and asked, "What's with you Yugi?"

Joey smiled and said, "Yugi is 4% lion, thus he's part cat." Joey snickered.

Duke raised an eyebrow and said, "So basically, you don't like water?"

I felt my eyes change and said with a growl, "That's understatement."

Joey smiled and said, "Take it easy Yug, I was just jokin' around."

I eased up a little and let my eyes go back to their regular golden state.

"It's alright Joey, my instictints kind of kick in."

Joey scratched his head and said, "Yeah, I kind of understand how that goes."

Tea's ears perk up and said, "I can hear you who ever you are that's hiding in the bushes."

"Dang it, I thought we could sneak up on them."

Mokubia and Angel walked out of the bushes wearing their swimsuits and their wings were fully revealed.

They gave us two big smiles.

Angel said, "Sorry, we just want to spook you a bit before we went swimming."

Mokubia smiled and said, "By the way, Ishizu and Marik, want to see you Yugi. Along with Seto and Max."

Max and Kaiba got up and walked toward us hand in hand.

Max said with a smirk, "Then let's not keep them waiting."

Mokubia and Angel took off holding hands as they flew up into the air.

I began walking up with the couple when Yami appeared.

He looked at Max and asked, "_Do you have any idea why they want to talk to you_?"

Max shook her head and said, "No clue."

Marik and Ishizu sat a picnic table outside of the house on the porch I saw Iggy, Bakura, Tristen, and Rebecca playing a game of Monopoly.

Rebecca looked at Iggy and asked, "Are you sure you blind?"

Iggy smiled and said, "Like Max's says, I may be blind, but I sure don't act like it."

Tristen shook his head and said, "I can belive he's beating us and he can't even see!"

Max gave a small laugh and said, "Iggy and Mokubia are both fantatic a the game, and both of them can't see."

Kaiba smirked and said, "Looks can be deciding."

We all took a seat at the picnic table.

Ishizu smiled and said, "I'm glad, to see Angel and Mokubia found you."

Marik looked at Kaiba and said, "Honestly, I didn't expect you to show up Kaiba."

Yami and I switched places and said, "He a bit more opened minded now a days."

Ishizu responded, "My Pharaoh, what do you mean?"

Kaiba smirked and said, "After we escaped The School, I learned about Phantom sight. The abiltity that animals have that allow them to see and hear what is un-seeable."

Max laughed and said, "I remember the first time we saw Yami, you swore you was halucinating. Then I said, I saw him too and you kind of went bazerk after that until you finally admitted being wrong."

Kaiba frowned and said, "I hate being wrong."

Max sat closer to him and said, "I know you do Seto, but look on the bright side, at least you got me."

He gave a small smile. Ishizu looked at the two and said, "So you both know of the milenum items and all of your ancient past."

Max looked up and said, "All out past? When did I become a part of this magic stuff?"

Ishizu pulled out a picture of the tablets from the muesums only now there was three.

The first one showed Ancient Yami and Priest Seto dueling with monsters.

The second showed the milenum artifacts and the three egyptian god cards.

The third was one I never seen. It picture Priest Seto and a woman both with a set of wings protecting a lion wearing a crown from a looming pack of shadowy wolves.

After looking at it a bit I came to a relization as did Max.

"That one looks just like me and Seto."

Marik nodded and said, "The woman depicted is the winged guardian, Malexia protector of the skies. She and Priest Seto were guardians of the Pharaoh."

Yami looked at the picture of the tablet and said, "But this shows a lion not a Pharaoh."

Marik pointed to the lion and said, "It wears a egyptian royal crown, and after what happen, you are part lion."

He nodded and asked, "So what part of the past does this entail?"

Ishizu put the way the other two photos and said, "This tablet intails how after a great battle with the shadows the Pharoah fell ill."

"Malexia came telling that is was a dark sickness from the shadow realm and could only be purged by revealing his guarian spirt which took it form from animals. But in order to do this she would need the help of another, so she gave part of her wings away to Priest Seto in order to bring out the Pharoah out of this sickness."

"Once the two had combine their power, The Pharoah awaken with golden eyes and a lions tail. The remaineder of the tablet was irreversably damaged but we did make out one last sentence."

Max stared intently and said, "Well, go on! What did it say?"

Marik looked at her and said, "It said that you and Kaiba, along with the Pharoah, are supose to save the world from the return of Shadow Games."

She let out a small laugh and said, "Well Old Jeb was right about one thing. He told me, I was supose to save the world. Oh the bittersweet irony."

Yami looked forward and asked, "So I supose we need to head to Egypt soon. Right?"

Marik nodded and said, "There we begin restoring your merories Pharoah and vanquish the darkness in a final shadow game."

Max set up and said, "Let us relax for a little while and we be on our way."

Marik smiled and said, "I understand there is no denying you of that after what you been through."

Bakura began standing up from the game, when wind picked up, and sent Rebecca's book flying.

She yelled, "Someone catch it!"

The book stopped in mid air.

I looked at Kaiba who stared right at it.

Max smiled and said, "Your getting really good at that Seto."

Kaiba smiled and said, "_The Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood._ Good story choice. Tell me when you find out what Philopher's Stones are made of."

Kaiba directed his eyes down to Rebecca and the book slowly floated to her palms.

She looked up at us three of us and asked, "How did..."

Kaiba placed his glass of water on the table and said, "The book wasn't that impressive to move. Watch this."

The glass slowly rised up above the table.

Kaiba nudged his head a little to the left and the glass began to flip upside down with the water still in place.

Tristen looked up and said, "Man, Kaiba you've gotten a heck lot better at your tele-ka-what-e."

The glass flipped back right side up and gently floated back on the table.

Kaiba hissed out, "It's called telekinesis."

Max laughed and said, "It's alright Seto."

She whispered in his ear and he smiled.

Kaiba and Max got up from the table and unfurled their wings.

Max grabbed Kaiba's hand and they took off into the sky.

Yami looked back at Ishizu and said, "There's something your not telling them."

She sighed and said, "I tried to keep it as quite as possible since Angel and Kaiba alike have the abitlity to read our thoughts."

She pulled out another picture and this one showed a painting of Malaxia lying in the arms Priest Seto.

The priest held her close.

Yami translated the hieroglyhs in his mind.

"_Malexia jumped in front of her lover and took the full blast of darkness. As she lied dying they declared there true love for one another. When her heart finally stopped, Priest Seto vowed to never love again. And from that day forward the Preist never smiled._"

If I had been in my body tears would be welling up.

Ishizu looked down and said, "I'm afraid that the past might repete itself and her demise might be set in fate."

Yami looked up and said, "Kaiba has out matched fate many times before. I belive as long as he breathes she shall not perish."

_Keep that optimism_.

Oh great, your back.

_Yes I'm back and I would like to warn you. _

Warn me? About what?

_About Ari and the Erasers they'll be here soon. _


	18. The Pain You've Cause Us

**Chapter 18: The Pain You've Cause Us**

**YUGI MOTOU**

Yami's eyes widened.

_Erasers are coming! I can sense them! Everybody get to the house and get ready for a fight_. Kaiba voice said as it echo through my head.

Rebecca jumped up and said, "I'm not scared! Let me at em'!"

Everyone began running back to the house.

Max and Kaiba landed.

Max said, "Get inside before..."

"MAX I'M BACK!"

I turned my head to see Ari in his fully transformed eraser form with a small army behind him.

He cackled, "I can't wait to tear you to shreds for tearing up our best facility!"

I took over for Yami.

_Yugi what are you doing?_

They're attacking our family, our friends. I can stand by and let you fight my battles. I need to help!

_Yugi...I'm quite proud of you_.

I let my tail unravel, my teeth bare out, my claws extent, and my eyes shift.

I saw Joey eyes change, a pair of fangs appeared, and his body got a little thinner.

Tristen tore off his gloves, revealing his claws and baring a pair of sharp canines.

Tea doesn't phyically trasnform like the rest of us, but she showed a glare no one wanted to be on the other side of.

The flock (which now includes Kaiba and Mokubia. :D) relesed their wings.

I let a roar toward Ari, that nearly sounded like a real lion.

He laughed and said, "Awww. Did I make the kitty mad? Or are you still pissed about you dead friend? What was his name? Pegasus? "

Kaiba yelled, "You bastards!"

Ari yelled, "It time for me to bury you in the ground!"

The erasers charged toward us, only to be stopped by an invisble wall.

Kaiba yelled, "It's not going to be that easy Ari!"

Kaiba pushed his hands forward sending them flying back a few feet. They got up and growled.

Ari laughed and said, "Nice try Rich Boy but we got a bit of an upgrade since we last played. You can move us but it will be like lifting a building three stories tall."

Max hissed out, "Who's say we need to move you?"

Max and Kaiba charged in and both kicked Ari in the face knocking him down on his butt.

They quickly flew back to where they were standing.

Ari sat back up with a drissle of blood running out of his nose.

He yelled out with rage, "KILL THEM ALL!"

The erasers once again charged, but this time we charged back.

I was the first one to hit, using my claws to slice them and my new found strenght to pummle them to uselessness.

Joey picked up on his abiltity to produce a paraylizis toxin from his finger tips after paraylizing Tristen for a day, now he was hitting the erasers in there ribs leaving them completely immobile.

Tea move faster than lighting kicking them and using their own weight against them.

Tristen used his claws and supior sterenght to eaisly take out a few.

The flock and Mokubia took off fighting with their bare hands from a high up.

One grabbed Mokubia foot and he yelled out, "Let me GOOOOO!"

His voice seem to radiate to an unatural screech.

I yelled, "It's so loud! Make it stop!"

The erasers as well as me held their ears and came to the ground.

When it finally relesed Mokubia, the noise stopped.

Joey walked over and helped me up.

He looked at me and said, "Yug! What just happened?"

I was breathing heavlily and said, "Mokubia..."

"He shrieked and the noise it was unbearable..."

_Yugi let me take over, you need to rest_.

I sighed.

_Alright Yami, I know when I'm beaten_.

Yami took over and said, "You can let go Joey."

He looked at him and said, "Yami?"

He nodded and said, "I'm taking over for a bit."

I looked to the field only one eraser remained standing.

It was Ari and the one fighting him was Kaiba.

Ari fully converted to his eraser form and bit down on Kaiba's right leg.

Kaiba kicked Ari off and pieces of his pant leg when with him.

Ari sat back and held his mouth. He looked up and said, "What the hell?"

Kaiba smirked and said, "I'm glad you reminded me Ari."

His prosthetic leg was now in full view. It was white and had blue lines running up and down it.

"You made me lose my leg, so there's another reason to kick you ass."

Ari smirked and said, "I knew I hurt you back at The School, but I didn't relized I made you a cripple! No wonder your fight so badly!"

He laughed and said, "Allow me to put you out of you misery."

He ran forward toward Kaiba.

Kaiba swiftly kicked him in the jaw with his metal prosthetic and flipped over.

Ari's voice cracked and said, "This-s isn't...over..."

Ari fell to the ground unconscious.

Max yelled, "The hideway is found! We need to leave."

Everyone ran out of the house.

Professor Hopkins looked at the erasers and said, "These are the things hunt you for that horrible place?"

Max nodded and said, "Yeah, and I rather not be here when they wake up."

Professor Hopkins nodded in agreement and said, "We can take the RV but not everyone can fit."

Max smirked and said, "Well the eight of us will follow you from above."

The flock took off to the sky.

We all loaded in to the RV and drove away.

After about 20 minutes on the road, Duke looked at me and said, "Yami, you do know arm is bleeding? Right?"

Yami looked down and saw a deep gash in my left arm. He whispered, "Dammit...I didn't notice, my arm's gone num."

Dr. Martinez walked over holding a first aid kit.

She took one look at it and said, "Someone get some rubbing alochol or something like it!"

Duke jumped up and went searching.

Ella stood up and said, "I'll get some juice."

Duke returned moments later and said, "Here I found a bottle."

She nodded and said, "Thank you."

She pulled up a cloth and dowsed it in the liquid.

She looked at me and said, "Sorry but this is going to hurt."

_Yami you felt too much of this pain, I'm taking over._

Yami cringed.

_Alright Yugi you win_.

I fell back into my body relining that my arm was completely numb from the shoulder down.

She gentely appied the rag to my arm.

I felt a rush of pain surge through my arm as she cleaned my wound.

I said with a gasp, "That...really hurts..."

She put down the now bloody rag and said, "I need a needle and thread."

Rebecca was a bit truamatized after seeing the erasers but she was able to mutter out, "I've got some..."

She handed a small box to Dr. Martinez.

She looked at me and said, "Your arm was tore open near a tenant, so I'm afraid you need stiches if you want to keep your arm."

She opened the box and pulled out a threaded needle.

Ella walked over with a glass of orange juice and said, "Here this should help if you feel woozy."

I nodded and said, "Thanks Ella."

I downed the jucie rather quickly.

Joey looked over at me and said, "Man, I thought we saw the last of those guys back at The School."

I nodded and said, "What's even more suprising was Ari was there."

I felt another surge of pain go through my arm.

I look to see the doctor had been stitching the thread through my flesh. She was nearly half way done.

I gave a weak smile and said, "That last one really hurt..."

She nodded and said, "This last bit is the most painful because of the fact it's near a nerve."

I looked up and said, "Well is that PLESENT!"

Another surge rolled in, but this time was worse.

She smiled and said, "One more."

I took a deep breath in and said, "How bad can it be?"

I immediatly felt my arm burn with a horrible pain that made all the other pains seem minor.

I yelled out, "OWWWW! THAT REALLY HURTS!"

She pulled out some bandages and began wrapping my arm.

Joey gave a smirk and said, "Man that does not look fun."

Dr. Martinez gave a small laugh and said, "I imagine not. Now Yugi I want you to keep you arm as still as possible and don't lay on it. After an hour you can move it but don't even try lifting anything with that arm or risk re-opening the wound."

I nodded and said, "Thank you."

She gave a smile and said, "Thank you all for saving me and Ella."

Tristen looked at me and asked, "So where are we going now?"

"Egypt I guess. We need to go there soon."

_Find a place where we can get a car and some plane tickets, because we aren't flying all the way around the world again_.

Kaiba? Oh right you guys are flying above us.

Don't worry, we'll find some trasnportation for you guys.


	19. Claustphobia and Old Rivals

**Chapter 19: Claustphobia and Old Rivals**

**SETO KAIBA**

"Man Yugi that is one bad-ass scar." Max said looking at Yugi's arm as we rode in the RV.

Yugi sighed and said, "It hurts still, but Dr. Martinez said that's normal and will last a few days."

I looked down to my robotic leg. Something was wrong with it.

I took off my shoe and tried wiggling my toes. They barely moved.

I mummbled out, "Hell..."

Max looked at me and asked, "What's wrong Seto?"

I gave a nervous smirk and said, "I can barely move my foot...I think I have to reattch the nerve."

Max sighed and said, "Let's get you to the bed, then I get Dr. Martinez."

Yugi smiled and said, "I'll get her, you two go ahead."

Max set me on her shoulder and we walked to the back of the RV.

The was some compartment bed on the sides of the vechicle and one queen size one in the back.

Mokubia, Rebecca, Gazzy, and Angel were sitting on it playing a game of Sorry.

Angel looked up at me and said, "Hi Seto."

I smiled and said, "Hi. We need the bed."

Gazzy looked up and said, "What for?"

I did my best to pull up my pant leg and said, "I need to repair my leg, it's stopped working."

Gazzy nodded and said, "Alright but we want to stay and watch."

They quickly cleaned up the game on got off the bed.

Max helped me up on to the matress. She rolled up my pant-leg to where the flesh ended and the prosetic began.

Dr. Martinez and Yugi walked into the room. She looked at the leg and said, "Ari must have torn it a bit loose and the nerve conectors completly detached."

I sighed and said sarcaticly, "That's great."

She gave me that warm motherly smile again and said, "It shouldn't take 10 minutes to fix. You'll be up and walking in no time."

She sat down on the foot of the bed and began tinkering with my leg.

Rebecca looked at me and asked, "Doesn't that hurt?"

I shook my head and said, "It only hurts when they reatch the nerves, other than that I don't feel a thing."

said, "Speaking of which here it goes...NOW!"

I yelled out in pain, "AHHHHHHH!YOU COULD GIVE ME MORE OF A WARNING!"

She smiled and said, "Sorry Mr. Kaiba, please try moving your foot now."

I rolled my ankle and wiggled my toes.

She smiled and said, "It's all done. Just be more careful fighting next time."

I nodded and sat up.

Gazzy ran over and looked at the leg. He asked, "How is powered?"

I shook my head and said, "It isn't. It attaches to my nerves leting me control it like it's my actual foot."

Gazzy smiled and said, "Cool! I want a metal foot!"

Max sighed and said, "No Gazzy you don't. I would mean you would lose an leg and it would hurt a lot."

Gazzy blushed and said, "Sorry I didn't think of that."

I looked in the back of the RV. It was really small in here. Max and Yugi kind of had the same look as I did. We were a bit terrified of the lack of space.

Rebecca turned to Angel and asked, "What's wrong with them?"

Angel replied, "If you were locked in small dog crates and cages, you will more than likely develope claustphobia. We're not so good on small places."

Max, Yugi, and I ran to the front to were we could see exits everywhere.

I took a sigh of relief as did Max and Yugi.

Tea sat at the small table with Ella. She looked at us and asked, "What's wrong?"

Max replied, "Very small back there, no exits. Claustaphobia kicking in."

Tea nodded and got her anteler stuck on the cabinet behind her.

She growled, "I hate these things."

Ella smiled and said, "You know they come off. Antlope shed their antlers and they grow back to full length in about a year."

Tea eyes perked up and asked, "How do I get them off?!"

She motioned toward me to come over.

She looked at Tea and said, "Seto here can take them off easily and you won't feel a thing."

Tea looked up at me and said, "Alright, but if it hurts, I kick Kaiba to the ground."

Max yelled, "Deal!"

I looked at Max and said, "Really? I don't get a say in this."

She laughed and said, "You know I kid, because I love..."

That made me smirk with a slight joy.

I placed my hand on her anteler and pulled a little bit.

It came off really easy, I barely even pulled.

Tea asked, "Well you can start anytime?"

I sat the anteler on the table and said, "One down."

Tea gave a big smile and said, "I didn't even notice you doing it."

I set the other one down and said, "Done."

She smiled and said, "Thank you Kaiba! Finally anteler free."

Ella sighed and said, "For at least a year."

Tea shook her head and said, "I don't care I can talk to people without them glaring at the horns in my head."

The vechile came to a stop and Mr. Motou walked from the front to the back.

He smiled and said, "We're at the airport. Grab you bags and passports."

Mr. Motou, Professor Hopkin's, Angel, Rebecca, Gazzy, Mokubia, Tea, Ella, Dr. Martinez, Yugi, Max and I, we all gather up our things and made our way out of the RV.

Serentity, Wheeler, Tristen and Duke rode up Duke's covetable.

Marik, Ishizu, and Odion rolled in on Marik's motorcycle.

Mai, Bakura, Fang, Iggy and Nudge came up in Mai's sport's car.

Wow, we have a really big group but it thining out as part of our group went their seprate ways.

and Ella were going to Alaska to visit their family up there.

Max smiled and said, "I'm going to miss you guys."

Ella smiled and said, "We're a phone call or flight away."

Max hugged the two. She saw them like family.

They ran on to the bus to the next city.

Professor Hopkin's and Rebecca had a home in Texas. Rebecca hugged Yugi and the Professor shook hands with Mr. Motou.

They got in the RV and drove away.

Mr. Motou and Serenity were heading back to Domino City to tell everyone were alright.

Wheeler hugged his little sister.

She looked up at him and said, "I'll see you soon Big Brother."

Mr. Motou hugged Yugi and said, "Stay safe Yugi."

Yugi smiled and said, "I will grandpa."

They ran into the airport their flight leaves in 30 minutes, our's leaves in 2 hours.

We were now to a group of 17 and it mostly consited of teens.

Apparently Duke, Mai, and Bakura desided to come with us.

We walked into the huge airport building. Max smiled and said, "There is no chance of getting claustaphobia in here."

As we walked along Gazzy was describing what duel monsters cards he had to Iggy.

So no one would ask if he and Mokubia were blind, we had them wear sunglasses.

"Watch where your going!" An annoying voice said.

Mokubia must have ran into someone on accident.

Mokubia yelled back, "Well I'm sorry, but I can't do that. I'm blind if you haven't noticed."

Another annoying voice said, "Hey isn't that Mokubia?!"

"He been missing for 2 years along with his brother, Yugi and his gang!"

I turned around to see Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor staring at Mokubia.

I walked up behind them and said, "Mokubia are you okay?"

They turned their heads toward me and said in unsion, "IT'S KAIBA!"


	20. Duel Monster Dropouts and A Suprise

**Chapter 20: Duel Monster Dropouts and A Suprise**

**SETO KAIBA**

Yugi, Joey, and Max walked up behind me.

Weevil and Rex again yelled, "YUGI AND JOEY TOO!"

I walked over to Mokubia and helped him up.

He sighed and said, "Being blind sucks Seto. Don't ever try it."

I nodded my head and said, "I'll get Angel to walk you to the loading dock."

_I'm on my way Seto_.

Thanks Angel.

I looked at the two boys.

Weevil looked at Mokubia asked with a stutter, "Y-your really blind Mokubia?"

Mokubia took off his sunglasses and showed him his pasty gray irises that stared into nothing.

He replied, "Yeah I am, and let me tell you, it kind of sucks not being able to see where your going."

Angel walked up and said, "Hi Seto! I'll walk Mokubia to the others."

I smirked and said, "Thanks Angel."

She smiled and guided Mokubia to their location.

Weevil and Rex just stared at us.

We did look a lot different since 2 years ago.

Rex looked up at Yugi and said, "Yugi, Joey, Kaiba, and Mokubia. You guys have been missing for the last two years."

Max smirked and said, "You forgot, Tristen and Tea, which they're here too."

Rex look at Max and asked, "Who's the girl?"

Max smiled and said, "I'm Maximum Ride. Max for short. Call me Maxine you will die..."

I couldn't help but let a small laugh out.

Then Rex smoothed back his hair and said, "Why don't you ditch these guys for a real duelist? What do you say Max?"

Max laughed and said, "I'd say my boyfriend wouldn't like you flirting with me."

Rex looked up and asked, "Who's your boyfriend? I bet I could take him on!"

I replied with a devious smirk, "No you couldn't, because I kick your ass right here and right now."

Max pulled up to me and kissed me right then and there.

The two guys fell to the floor in shock.

Weevil looked up and said, "Your dating Kaiba?!"

Max smiled and said, "Yeah, I'm dating Seto, so get over it bug boy and dino freak."

Wheeler laughed and said, "You two are so much alike. No wonder you got together!"

Max and I both yelled, "Shut it Wheeler!"

God, I love it when she does that.

Yugi gave a smile and said, "It was good to see you guys again."

Weevil looked at us and asked, "Where are you guys going?"

Wheeler replied, "Egypt. We got business there."

Rex asked, "Would that business happen to be, 'The Itex Duel Monster's Cup' in Egypt?"

Itex...

Better know as the corporation that funds The School.

No way in Hell am I dueling for those bastards...

I shook my head and said, "No, we're visiting a branch of Kaiba Corp to see their development of medical tech."

Rex raised an eyebrow and asked, "Medical tech? Like what?"

I replied, "Fully automatic prosthetics that attach to the nerves allowing the user to use their hands like normal ones and move their feet like it was real."

Weevil laughed and said, "Yeah right. It can't be done!"

That's were I drew the line.

I leaned down and pulled up my pant leg showing my prosthetic leg. They stared in complete shock.

I replied to their silence, "I lost my leg in the incident, when we were escaping our captors. Don't tell me the technology doesn't work. I know for a fact it does."

Max looked at me and said, "Come on Seto we need to go check on Angel and Mokubia."

I nodded and we began to walk away.

The two boys follow right behind us.

Rex asked, "If you don't mind me asking, what exactly happened?"

I replied, "If you watched the news you heard about The School."

Weevil said with suprise, "The lab that kidnapped kids and experimented on them. You were there for the last two years!?"

Yugi nodded and said, "It was a living hell, it not something we don't like to talk about. The scars run deep..."

"Well, well Joey Wheeler. Long time no see."

Bandit Keith walked in front of us.

Wheeler groaned and said, "Can we get by?"

Keith laughed and said, "Well, I guess so since we will be dueling again."

Weevil got up front and said, "They're not entered in the tournament."

Keith raised an eyebrow and asked, "And why the hell not?"

Rex stepped up and said, "Didn't you see the news, these guys have been missing for the last two years."

Keith groaned and said, "Oh yeah, same time Pegasus went missing too."

That stopped us dead in our tracks.

Rex looked at us and asked, "So is Pegasus with you guys or..."

Yugi looked at them and said, "Pegasus never made it out of there..."

"We were the lucky ones..."

They looked at us with extreme shock.

I said, "Excuse us, we need to check on our group."

I walked around a corner to see everyone sitting down and doing something.

Angel and Mokubia played with a small Gameboy.

Iggy and Gazzy worked together in a duel against Mai (from which Iggy was winning).

Tea, Ishizu, and Nudge talked to each other.

Marik, Odion, Fang, and Bakura sat there quietly.

Joey sat down next to Mai and watched her duel.

Yugi sat near to the window and Yami appeared next to him.

Max and I sat down next to Angel and Mokubia.

Weevil, Rex, and Keith sat there and looked at us.

I got bored so, I decided to read their minds.

* * *

_*__Weevil: __This is so strange, seeing these guys after two years._

_Kaiba has a girlfriend and a missing leg. _

_Mokubia is blind. _

_Pegasus is gone. _

_Yugi and Joey look very different two years ago._

_So did Kaiba._

_He's taller and his hair was in a braid. _

_But the most surprising thing is they aren't dueling in the tournament! _

_What the hell happened at that place?!_

* * *

_*__Rex: __What is with these guys and all the cute girls?!_

_Max and Kaiba. _

_Joey and Mai. _

_The only single girls I see is Ishizu who is not my type, Tea who likes Yugi, the blonde girl who looks Mokubia's age, and the black girl who doesn't seem to shut up. _

_God I need to find a cute girl sometime..._

* * *

_*Keith: __They can't know who I am. _

_I'm a monster. _

_I'm freakin' monster. _

_Why did they do this to me?! _

_I just wanted to live in peace, but they decided I need to be stronger. _

_Why did they make me into an animal._

_No animals help nature. _

_I'm a monster. _

_A freakin' lizard monster._

* * *

What?

Angel did you hear that?

_Yeah_.

He was from The School.

_No he's from the Institute of Higher Living in New York. We freed him, but he still won't talk to us._

I'll talk to him with Max.

_Okay but be careful, he part kimono dragon_.

Got it just inform the group what we learned once we leave.

_Alright Seto_.

I looked at Max and began sending telepathic messages.

Max we have a fellow school mate here.

_Who? _

The one with the American flag bandana, Angel said, you freed him from the institute in New York.

_So we're going to give him, it alright the school is dead talk and show him our wings._

Yeah, is that alright?

_Yeah, let's find a janitors closet or something, don't want the world knowing we're bird kids._

I looked at Keith, who was still a bit nervous, but didn't let it show.

Max and I stood up and walked over to Keith.

Max smiled and said, "Hey do you mind help us with something?"

Keith looked up and said, "Sure what?"

"We need to find a decent place for lunch, mind helping us out?"

I could hear his stomach growl.

He nodded and said, "Yeah, I can help you guys find some grub."

We walked out of the crowded area.

Max walked up beside him and said, "Don't worry. We know."

We slipped into a janitor's closet.

Keith grumbled, "Why are we in a closet, I thought we were getting food."

Max smiled and said, "We will, after we show you something."

I nodded and we unfurled our wings a bit.

Keith stared in awe.

He looked at Max and said, "Your the girl who save me!"

She smiled and said, "Yeah, 12 of us out there, we escaped The School and destroyed it. We freed the kids and everything."

Keith shook his head and said, "That's where you guys were! The School so you and you friends..."

I replied, "Are like you, yes."

Keith said, "But how did you know..."

_The School likes to use a lot of chemicals as you know. _

_Some gave us powers, like me and Angel are telepaths_.

Keith looked at me and said, "That is freaky dude..."

Max smirked and said, "So what are you mixed with?"

Keith took off his sunglasses revealing his yellow reptilian eyes and said, "I'm 2% komodo dragon which means I'm really strong, have really sharp teeth, and lose control real easy."

Max replied, "7 of us have 2% bird DNA, Yugi is 4% lion, Tea is 3% antelope, Mokubia is 2% bat, Tristen is 2% bear, and Wheeler is 3% snake."

He looked at us in amazement and said, "That's incredible. I thought I was alone. I thought I was a monster."

Max smiled and said, "You're not a monster, you're hybrid kid. Trust me, it take a bit to get use to."

I heard my stomach growl and said, "Let's go get that food, they're are 10 hungry hybrids out there and 3 in here, that require 3500 calories."

Keith put his glasses back on and said, "That is probably a good idea."

* * *

We came back with a couple bags of food.

Angel was the first one up there and grabbed a takeout box for herself and Mokubia.

We handed out a box of food to everyone (Even Weevil and Rex.) and began eating.

Max got up and threw away her empty box.

"Well it was light but, it will last us for a while."

Rex look up and said, "You can't be serious. I only been through half of it, and I'm full!"

Max smiled and said, "Well then you never met me."

Angel threw away her empty box and smiled.

Max laughed and said, "Or Angel for certain."

Weevil looked at Angel and asked, "How old are you?"

She smiled and said, "I'm 8 years old."

He gasped and said, "But you look like your Mokubia's age!"

Angel smirked and said, "Looks can be deceiving..."

Max smiled and looked at me and asked, "How much longer till our flight?"

I looked up at the clock and said, "Ten minutes, we should probably get over to the gate."

Max nodded and said, "Everyone gather your stuff. We're getting on the plane."

We all got up and made our way on to the jet. Mokubia and Angel sat on my left and Max sat on my right next to the window.

She looked around the jet and said, "It's really small in here..."

I smiled and said, "Don't worry, I've got you."

Max smiled and rested her head in my shoulder.

I felt the jet take off into the air.

I use to love the feeling of riding in these things, but now it seems dull.

Maybe it's because I can really fly.

The truth of the matter was I no longer wished to fly in jets or planes, because now I can fly with my own two wings.

I looked down at Max, who had tucked her head into my shoulder as she laid fast asleep.

But flying on planes has it's advantages.

I set my head on hers and slowly allowed myself to slip into sleep.


	21. A NOTE FROM SHADOW OF EYES

**A NOTE FROM THE COMPUTER DESK TOP OF SHADOW OF EYES**

**(YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! 0.0)**

* * *

Dear Loyal Readers of this Fan Fiction story,

Alright Folks... I am seriously stuck here...

My brain is trapped in a very serious case of writers block and I'm trying to resolve it as soon as possible.

Now I'd like to hear your opinions on the story so far and be honest about it, I won't take it personally, just don't cuss me out.

The more reviews I get, the closer to reading the next chapter you get.

**Edward Elric: **It's Equivalent Exchange!

**Seto Kaiba: **Shut it shrimp and let her talk!

**Edward Elric: **WHO THE HELL YOU CALLING SO SMALL A FLY COULD SWAT AWAY?!

**Max Ride: **Calm down Ed! No one said that!

**Harry Potter: **He's just trying to prove a point Kaiba. What's wrong with that?

**Seto Kaiba: **He's being a smart ass like that one kid... Always saying he right about everything... Smart Ass...

**Dib Membrane: **I AM NOT A SMART ASS KAIBA! IN ANY CASE I'M...

**Naomi Nakashima: **He's talking about Zim or maybe Blossom... I not sure but I know it's not you Dib

**Dib Membrane: **O-O... Sorry...

**Yugi Motou: **Yeah it's alright Dib, Kaiba does that all the time

**Sora: **Geeze can we get back on track please!

**Max Ride: **Uh... Yeah, we need to focus on what Shadow was saying...

**Kim Possible: **Right... So what was we talking about?

**Astral: **I believe we were talking about Ms. Shadow's writers block and how she might be elevated of it.

**Son Pan: **Right, and the only way to do that is...

**GIR: **TACOS!

**Zoey Redbird: **For the love of Nyx... No GIR, we're not talking about tacos...

**Bubbles: **Yeah, we're talking about reviews. The more reviews for the story the more chapters, she will get done...

**Edward Elric: **Thus, Equivalent Exchange.

**Seto Kaiba: **Seriously Ed... Get a new catch phrase...

**Sora: **Yeah I really don't get it...

**Eren Yeager: **I get it... It's a lot easier to understand than how in the story...

**Everyone: **NO SPOILERS ON UNFINISHED STORIES EREN!

**Me: **'Sigh' Like I said, Reviews help me write and keep these yahoos in check...

_(All characters tackle me to the ground and yell why they aren't yahoos)_

**Me: **Guys! I meant that in a good way! We're all yahoos and we should be proud of it!

_(The all share looks amount themselves and back off of me)_

**Me: **Thank you and don't forget...

**Everyone: **REVIEW!

**Red Sachiko:** Or the Review Monster will eat you in your sleep... Heheheh!

* * *

Signed,

**_SHADOW OF EYES_**

_(and the current stars of my fanfics which you should read as well!)_


End file.
